


in between their realms

by magma_maiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, NetherNesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 21,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: sunken islands,
defeated champions
  let us be crownless,
but mighty no less{ aph netherlands/female indonesia drabble collection. non-linear }





	1. time aplenty

> Yes, beloved, we have all the time in the world. Plenty of time to mend things that have been broken and forgotten between us. If someday, someday we’re able to cross the gap and brought down the wall, maybe I could hold your hand again and felt your heart beating, alive and breathing; and I would be grateful I never thrust my spear through your forest-green eye.


	2. tienv i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the _Tenna Ilyë Eleni Nar Vanwë_ universe

> don’t you love it when she holds your hand, looks into your eyes and whispers “I never regret the fact that I fall in love with you”?  
>    
>  even though every time she undresses herself you always see those scars on her skin. the scars you carved long time ago.  
>    
>  yet she said she loves you.


	3. seas

> “If I run my hand across the sea of doubt, will I find yours waiting across the water? Will you hold me like you once did, but more gently? Will you whisper sweet dreams to me, instead of nightmares?”
> 
> She blinked. He closed his eyes.
> 
> “I would face even the Devil himself in the depths of hell,” he said, “if that means I could see you again.”


	4. weave

> She weaved dreams and nightmares and nightmares and nightmares–  
>  And he patiently waited until she paused to look at him, asking,  
>    
>  “How do you want your nightmare?”  
>  “Dyed in the color of ocean waves and sunrise.” He gently ran a hand on her tattered dream; the first she finished. “And ended with a kiss as sharp as a sword.”  
>    
>  “You’ll get hurt,” she commented coldly.  
>  “I don’t mind it.”  
>    
>  “Why?”  
>  “It’s worth the pain.”


	5. silk-wrap

> I want to wrap you in silk.  
> I want to wrap you in the finest silk I have; the one that we painted black and blue, bloody bruises and broken bones.
> 
> I want to wrap you in leaves and tree bark.  
> Then I want to send you to fire and water, so Those Who Dwell In The Depths can deliver your punishment.
> 
> But here I am unwrapping the warmth that has hidden you from dream devourers, waiting until you wake up. I slowly pulled the night back.
> 
> “Good morning, I bring you breakfast.”  
> And you greet me with a kiss as sweet as sugar, then we continue secretly hating each other.
> 
> Still, I want to wrap you in a hug woven from vengeance.


	6. Chapter 6

> My love for you burns as bright as a thousand suns.


	7. tienv ii

> He creates million worlds from wood and water. The skies are grey, the soils are grey, the trees and humans are grey. It doesn’t mean that he hates using colors in his paintings, no.
> 
> The only color matters to him is  _her_ , yet he can’t remember what kind of color she used to be. If colors were unreal, then  _she_  was only a figment of his imagination.
> 
> But the golden ring on his finger tells him that she’s real. Or at least, used to be.


	8. monster

> You bring out the monster in me.  
> Now my hands are as red as yours,  
> and my sins numerous.


	9. tienv iii

> A thousand years ago, when we first met, you were dying after a long, treacherous voyage. I opened my shores for you, and you paid shallots bought from my market with blood and steel.
> 
> A thousand years later, when I knocked your front door, you greeted me with a scowl. Then you slammed it shut, demanding me to leave your lawn. I complied.
> 
> I know how bad your mood is when you just wake up. So I went to get a late breakfast. When I saw you again, you still wore the same scowl.
> 
> “Goedemorgen.”
> 
> Oh but I know you just couldn’t help to smile once the greeting left my lips.


	10. tienv iv

> _“…Maybe I just love to run my hand through your hair, beloved.”_
> 
> _“Why?”_
> 
> _“The color,” she cupped his face, gazing down into his eyes. “Like the edges of the morning sun, like a supernova, like the stars faraway from our home.”_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> So if you approached that man– that lonely man who always smoked at the beach around midnight– and asked why he stood there, he would say that he wasn’t there for the stars.
> 
> “I hate them.” He dropped his unfinished cigarette to the ground, crushing it under his weather-worn shoe. “They remind me to a liar who once vowed to stay by my side until the end of time. Yet time is still here, and she is in a world I can’t reach.”
> 
> “But,” he continued, “I have more hatred for the fact that I crave her presence. Just once, if I could remember her face once more, I’d gladly leave this world.”


	11. tienv v

> They lived a thousand lives, they shed tears unnumbered and not a single smile blossomed upon their faces.
> 
> She was an enigma. He was a painter. And is.  
> She remembered. He did not. And he does.  
> She built and designed and crafted a whole world– worlds from the ages they spent long ago. He recognized and praised and stayed silent.  
> For what is the use of bringing back the past she only know as mere fantasies?
> 
> Too many times he had seen her gone, lost, perished, taken from him so forcefully he could see their worlds crumbling apart and fused together into an agony that lasted stretched remained until the universe collapsed upon itself and the stars burst and fell; tearing down continents, shrinking the oceans, drowning the volcanoes and raising the sea floor.
> 
> (The volcanoes are her spine. That is why she feel so warm in his embrace)
> 
> The painter stared at his paintbrush, then at the wall where he spread out his creations. But some were blank canvas; the enigma once again had leaped into the next world leaving him alone without any way to reach her.
> 
> (“Why would I hurt you?” Nesia asked, one day in many lives ago. “I don’t want to see you in pain and hurt and being sad, Lars.”)
> 
> Sometimes Lars wondered what if Nesia remembered all their lives together and left when their current universe went bad by stabbing all the stars up there with her overgrown, sharpened bamboo stick.
> 
> For now, she was an enigma who never meant to be painted.  
> But today, he knew where to look.  
> Shortly before the sun sets, Lars threw his golden wedding band into the ocean.
> 
> “Lead me.”
> 
> And the waves swallowed him whole.


	12. question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from a private rp

> “Here we are.”
> 
> Nesia parked her vehicle and turned off the engine. Her companion was already waiting for her on the gravel path, a coat draped on his arm.
> 
> “Don’t you feel cold, Lars?” Nesia let her hair down, protecting her neck from the night wind. He shook his head and took her hand.
> 
> “Let’s take a walk.”
> 
> As far as her eyes could see, they were the only people in this shore. Far to the west was a busy seaport with its white, bright lights. Above them were the stars, thousands of twinkling dots scattered on the sky. They stayed silent for a while, listening to the waves and gravels under their feet.
> 
> “There’s really nothing to see here,” Nesia broke the silence.
> 
> “But it’s the most quiet place in your capital.”
> 
> “Not really, but it’s true,” Nesia could hear the bustling port from where they stood; their noise was no louder than murmurs. “If we come here earlier, this place would be packed by kids playing in the water.” She realized Lars was still looking at the port.
> 
> “Things have changed so much, ya…” Nesia commented, squeezing his larger hand gently. “Yet ships from all over the world still come to this place, a corner hidden between islands, delivering and taking goods.” He only nodded.
> 
> “Is something wrong? You asked me to come here but you haven’t said anything about it.” Nesia turned so she could see his eys, but much to her surprise, he avoided her gaze. “Oh come on, don’t be so mysterious. Just tell me.”
> 
> Lars took a deep breath. “Nesia…”
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> He took something from his pocket, then knelt and revealed a ring inside a small box in his hand. “Will you marry me?”
> 
> She burst into tears as her answer rang aloud in the air. “Ya!”


	13. romantic-not

> He was not a romantic man.  
>   
> While I had gone to great lengths to impress him and shower him with compliments, he never returned it like the way I did. I felt he did not like it, I felt I was suffocating him, smothering him… so one day, I stopped. Three days passed without my usual verbal and culinary affections.  
>   
> But on the fourth night, between our rough kisses and gentle caresses, for the first time since we were married, Lars whispered how much he loved me and how much he missed my dancing, my cooking, and my sweet, sweet compliments. On the fifth day I woke up to a bouquet of freshly picked red tulips and breakfast in bed.  
>   
> He might not be a romantic man, but he did know how to make me blush. Although… he needed a little alcohol for that.


	14. tienv vi

> When your home was no more, swallowed by the waves, you would try to salvage anything from it. Small things like a broken tile, a rusty nail, a scrap of paper. Rubbish that people would ignore, yet for you those worth more than gold.  
>   
> And that’s what Nesia had been doing for a hundred years. But instead of diving into the depths, she traveled around the world, to the house of her old allies, trade partners, acquaintances. She rekindled friendship and exchanged old stories. All for the sake to make herself remembered.  
>   
> So she could live for another thousand years.  
>   
> When your home was no more, swallowed by the waves, you would try to keep it to yourself. Your hands would recreate monuments, lives, roads from your memory that surpassed thousands of human generations.  
>   
> And that’s what Lars had been doing for two hundred years. He breathed life into canvases, bringing the past into paintings. Some he saved for himself, a reminder that he was an old being, existing since time immemorial. Some he sold to humans, so they knew that he was here. All for the sake to make himself unforgotten.  
>   
> So he could live until tomorrow started.  
>   
> When Nesia stepped onto Lars’ porch, their worlds met just like when he landed on her shore a thousand years ago. Memories sparked. Exploded like a supernova. Curiosities, questions, inquiries, voyages through uncharted waters resurfaced into their minds. But this time, this time, the only red they saw was the one spilled long ago. Dried, fossilized. There were no blades clashing or wars raging.  
>   
> After all, he was no longer Netherlands and she was no longer Indonesia. The former was ruins, the latter underwater volcanoes.  
>   
> They are just Lars and Nesia; and they do not have another thousand years to live in this world anymore. The ideas that sustained their existence are dead and they are just fragile mortals counting their last days together.  
>   
> But they still have each other, and that is enough.


	15. tienv vii

> he never wept
> 
> but when he does, the world weeps with him and floods the entire universe  
> he is the son of the wind and water, of raging storms and unknown saltwater  
> into the sea is where he come home, into the embrace of the dead and lightless world  
> he finds a home among sunken ships and submerged cities  
> he finds a shelter among unearthed treasures and forgotten voyages
> 
> he finds peace on the sea floor  
> because the floor is a door, a gate to access the world of soil and fire
> 
> her world.


	16. pause

> He has a way to make the universe stops, planets pause their revolutions, and stealing her attention from the latest song of Agung Hercules. A moment so rare and elusive, making her devoting the entire eternity to chase it and make it happen.
> 
> Many tricks she tries and many times she fails. Nesia knows what Lars likes, yet none of them manages to make him do that magic. Bribing him with money doesn’t even work. Cooking him a meal only earned her a simple thank you. Nesia has ran out of ideas, and she is considering to admit her defeat.
> 
> “Are you making tea…?” he asks in one afternoon at the  _nationhaus_ , where their kind can mingle without hiding their immortality.
> 
> “Mhm, you want some?” Nesia’s mind no longer dwells on her hunt – only on the brewing tea and her numerous failures.
> 
> He nods. “With two spoonful of sugar.”
> 
> “Like you always do.” She places the cup on a saucer. “Here you go.”
> 
> “Thank you.” Lars reaches for his drink, his fingers briefly brushing hers as the cup moved to his hand.
> 
> Nesia finds herself still staring at the empty air for a while, arm stretched holding an imaginary teacup. She blinks, and quickly turns to pour her own drink. But she knows Lars is watching her, so the woman inquires, “why are you looking at me?”
> 
> Lars brings his cup closer to his lips before answering, “you’re blushing.” He flashes a smile at her; a wide, genuine smile.
> 
> And her universe  _stops_.


	17. vampire

> His name is Lars Van Rijn, and he doesn’t believe in anything supernatural. That is until his grandfather points at an unknown student in his campus, whispering, “that person is a vampire.”
> 
> Althauf Beilschmidt has been alive for seven decades and maybe has gone senile, but Lars knows he is an honest man. But he never believe in the story where their family is a vampire hunter for generations. The story says that several people in their family are blessed with a sight that can distinguish vampires from humans; like Althauf himself. He stated several times that Lars also inherited the ability, making the young boy felt like a superhero.
> 
> Yet legend is just a mere legend, doesn’t meant to be believed as something more than a bedtime story. Besides, the student pointed by him is walking casually under the sun. Lars himself is reluctant to leave the shades, knowing that the sun will burn his skin just in a few minutes of exposure. Lars sees nothing strange on that woman, except that she is overly enthusiastic and introduces herself to the fellow students in lightning speed.
> 
> “You’re joking, right?” Lars places the car keys on Althauf’s hand. A cold glance from his grandfather destroyed his assumption. He never joke, always serious like Cousin Ludwig.
> 
> “Be careful,” Atlthauf warned him before he drove away.
> 
> Lars almost forgets about the incident until he walks to the campus building. A young woman approaches him, her ponytail swings wildly in each step she takes. Her hand is extended in a bold manner. “Hello, I’m one of the exchange students for this summer,” she introduces herself, her dark brown eyes are glinting under her neat straight bangs.“Nesia Notonegoro.”
> 
> “Lars Van Rijn,” he replies politely while shaking her hand. A weird tingling sensation spreads from his palm to his chest. Like being electrocuted. The man blinked few times, trying to shake it away, then realizes that the air around Nesia vibrates oddly. And the brown hand in Lars’ grasp felt warm. Too warm.
> 
> Nesia pulls away from the handshake, her teeth are shown as she smiles widely. “See you later!” She leaves while waving at him, climbing the stairs until she joins the crowd.
> 
> Meanwhile, Lars is still holding his right wrist, stunned at the staircase. His mind is filled by the vampire traits in Althauf’s story. His conclusion can’t be wrong – his grandfather was right.
> 
> Her name is Nesia Notonegoro, and she is a vampire.


	18. flu

> “Don’t tell Manon.”
> 
> “Okay–”
> 
> “And Yan as well.”
> 
> “You know he’ll find out, right? You have a plan to spend some time with him.”
> 
> Lars groaned. The Dutch man was looked unusually scruffy with his ungelled hair and red flushed face. “Just… make up some lie. Sudden meeting or whatever–” he coughed into his hand.
> 
> “What would happen to you if I’m not here…” Nesia mumbled to herself. She sat on the edge of his bed, her thumbs bounced on her phone quickly. “Well, it’s not like I’m lying, I did go here intending to talk about some joint research proposals. Text sent,” announced her. “Are you sure he won’t try calling you?”
> 
> “He knows not to call me in work hours,” Lars reached for his drink as he replied, his voice hoarse. The glass was emptied in a second, its owner muttering, “I need more drink…”
> 
> “I’ll fill that. You stay here.” Nesia took the glass from his hand, so quick he had no chance to react. “And while I’m here, I’ll make something warm for lunch too.”
> 
> “Don’t bother yourself, there are enough ingredients to make sandwich and I can do it myself.”
> 
> “You’re going to spread the virus in the kitchen. Just rest, Lars.” Nesia was already halfway to the door when she paused and turned. “You can thank me later when you’re healthy again.”
> 
> Lars knew too well her speaking tone hid another meaning, so he asked, “with what?”
> 
> “Eighty percent of the research funding.”
> 
> He crossed his arms. “…No. We haven’t discussed that.”
> 
> “I’m kidding. You can give me your stroopwafels.”
> 
> “One.”
> 
> “Two dozens of warm stroopwafels.”
> 
> “One dozen.”
> 
> “Two or I’ll call your brother and sister,” Nesia beamed at him.
> 
> Lars leaned at his pillows. “Fine. Deal. Do whatever you want, but keep my kitchen clean.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Who taught you how to negotiate like this?”
> 
> “Oh, you tell me.” She shrugged and left, a playful smile lingering on her face.
> 
> Now Lars couldn’t wait to recover from this sickness. Their discussion wouldn’t go well for him if this fever remained. But somehow, he felt a little proud.


	19. animals

> Nesia doesn’t need sophisticated technology to locate Lars; she only needs to drink the air, and nature will guide her to him. There are various scents in this little town: cats, dogs, weasels, wolves, cows, snakes… but it’s not a hard work to sort through them all. She strides confidently, smiling to every men and women who step aside from her path.
> 
> No one should stand between a komodo and her prey.
> 
> The Dutch man’s scent becomes stronger and stronger. Nesia quickens her pace, flicking her forked tongue once in a while. Her eyes glint with excitement, just one more turn and she will get him.
> 
> A tall, blond figure stands not far ahead, his back facing her. He wears a familiar jacket and a scarf Nesia has seen way too often. She runs approaching, grinning in happiness because her hunt ends sooner than she expected. Nesia pulls the man into a hug and yells, “found you!”
> 
> “…Nesia?”
> 
> That voice isn’t Lars’. She quickly releases her ‘prey’ only to find out that he is Lars’ distant cousin, Mathias! But the jacket and scarf are definitely the Dutch man’s, no wonder she mixes up their scents!
> 
> After a stuttered apology, Nesia escapes the scene. The Danish swan’s laugh echoed behind her. How embarrassing, her reputation is tainted! And where is Lars actually? After a futile search around the town, Nesia decides to go home and rest.
> 
> Yet from her closed apartment door, Nesia smells five different scents: labrador and german sheperd dog, a forest cat and two different goats. She knows the owner of those scents, so she thinks she will see them when Nesia opens the door.
> 
> But the only person she finds is Lars, wrapped in various clothing articles that aren’t his. The man’s hair is wet, as if he just finished showering. He smirks seeing her.
> 
> “You sly rabbit!” Nesia crosses the room in two long steps and throws herself down onto the couch beside him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”
> 
> “I’m going against you, so I need a tactic. How much chance do I have when you own that sense of smell?” Lars pats her nose gently. She pouts.
> 
> “How about we switch roles next time?” He offers, “You hide, I’ll hunt.”
> 
> “Oh? Do you think you can do that?” Nesia crosses her arms, her tone challenging him. Rabbits aren’t hunters, even kids know that.
> 
> “We’ll see,” Lars leans at the couch again. “You lose, by the way.”
> 
> “Okay, okay, I’ll do the dishes.” Nesia lazily stands up and heads to the kitchen. “I’ll win, Lars, be prepared to buy a lot of stroopwafels.”
> 
> He smiles hearing that. Lars takes off the borrowed clothes, letting his original rabbit scent mixes with Nesia’s hunter scent–typical komodo’s–in their apartment.


	20. lay lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from an rp

> which one is the lie?  
> the one spoken when he is sober, or the slurred mumbles whispered between empty bottles?
> 
> Lars can be such an enigma sometimes.  
> And Nesia is way too confused to unfold his secrets.


	21. lay lies ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from an rp

> she misses him  
> his heartbeat knocking under her head  
> his golden strands between her tanned fingers  
> and the smile that only blooms once in a while  
> when she holds his hand and whispers “give me a hug”  
> only lars’ touch can quell nesia’s roaring flames
> 
> it is strange  
> but she doesn’t mind it.


	22. lay lies iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from an rp

> “you keep coming back too.”  
> it echoed in the back of his mind, through the centuries withered before their presence, and lit ablaze by their burning souls.
> 
> burning with life.
> 
> he remained calm, composed, the coffee cup perfectly hid the slight change within him, its steam rose like a curtain separating them, highlighting their differences. “we both belong here, in a house shared by many of our kinsmen.”
> 
> “we both have our own houses, no?” she replied, mildly amused, the oven was alight with a warm golden glow, pouring its heat to the mixture of flour and cheese upon the steel racks. he sees her face on the glass lid looking back at his own, with the rising dough as her background. “and strangely,” she continued, turning her body so again their worlds collided, “in a house belonged to so many people, all I see is you.”
> 
> he raised an eyebrow. “is that a bad thing?”
> 
> “not at all, lars. not at all.”
> 
> “really, nesia?”
> 
> she walked on her toes, pouring herself a glass of water. “I can see you wake up this morning, wandering to the kitchen yet barely awake, trying to find out where people keep their coffee stash…” she grinned. “and that is enough.”


	23. tienv viii

> what are memories if not blurry pictures, ideal images swarmed by nibbling hours?
> 
> “you still dwell in the past, don’t you?” she ran her finger on his latest, already dried painting. “no matter how vivid are these… these aren’t reality.”
> 
> “when your reality is just a grave, a ruined building and a dusty attic, you would start to miss those colorful field too, nesia.” he lit a cigarette and opened the only window at the attic. the sea breeze seeped inside, hugging them with its salty breath and the sound of wailing seagulls.
> 
> with one last glance at the artificial tulip fields, she spoke, “so why don’t you walk around your reality, lars?”
> 
> he raised an eyebrow, skeptical as always.
> 
> “with me,” she offered her hand.
> 
> “I don’t want to walk outside,” he blew a smoke, the wind took it and drew a circle in the air. like the oort cloud.
> 
> “okay,” she shrugged. “I’ll go alone–”
> 
> lars took her hand. “can you stay here instead? stay in reality with me?”
> 
> “in the present time?” she beamed. “sure.”


	24. free

> it may be tongue-scorching, tears-inducing or just plain indescribable, but lars never gets bored of her cooking.  
> from cute steamed cakes to a whole animal roasted in a hole on the ground, he has tried them all.  
> rarely a praise ever leaves his mouth, yet he rarely declines whenever she asks, “more?”
> 
> and nesia knows how much lars loves free food.


	25. equivalent

> he smells like tobacco, a certain cleaning solution and arrogance. he feels like the dry air in a cold room. his touches are either gentler than a tulip petal or as hard as steel.
> 
> either way, she returns everything equally so they are even and nobody will go to bed with an unresolved emotion or unanswered question.


	26. assumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teaser for... idk I never got to write it down

> of going, of coming home, of never looking back yet her steps always always carry her back to him, maybe he’s home now but she doesn’t want to assume anything; maybe he’s in someone else’s arms, but she doesn’t want to imagine it. maybe she has found someone else to spend an eternity with her, but the more he thinks about it, it hurts him even more.
> 
> and all he sees is her.


	27. hurt

> “ **yes**.”
> 
> and thus crushed under the weight she underestimated, she ignored, she deemed as “a fickle thing, a blink of an eye before the long centuries I breathed and walked upon mother earth”.
> 
> she draws pain on his face, his arms (oh how badly she misses his warmth and caresses), on his heart–
> 
> “I don’t want to hurt you (again).”
> 
> _but how can you hurt someone with affections?_
> 
> “we are better than humans, lars.” she speaks as a black (but actually red and white and blue and green and yellow and one thousand other spectra) line appears between his collarbone, dripping dripping  _dripping_ – “but we still embodied in flesh and bones.”
> 
> “we are capable of emotions more complex than they can handle, nesia.” he raises his hand, letting his fingers lost amidst her hair, her jungle, her pride that was once  _the jewel of his cro_ – (but they don’t speak of such time, oh no they  **don’t** ). “but do you love me? as a human, as a woman?”
> 
> she finishes the black line on his lips and answers,


	28. endless wonder

> _she is a fire unquenchable,_
> 
> he mused as the familiar figure descended from the entrance, drowned among the taller pedestrians. her tied hair waved and danced as her legs carried her to the other side of the street.
> 
> _a mystery as old as the dawn of mankind,_
> 
> he finished his coffee and folded his borrowed newspaper. the woman appeared by his side as he rose from his seat, surprise written all over her face.
> 
> “…I just missed breakfast, did I?”
> 
> _and an ocean of wonder;_
> 
> “you did,” he nodded and started walking, making sure she could follow him in her own pace. “but we will get snack in the meeting, nesia. though knowing the host today, it’ll be donuts.”
> 
> “I don’t mind donuts, but I want cupcakes and other stuff too,” she huffed. “I’ve found several places selling cupcakes around the meeting place.”
> 
> “we can go together later.”
> 
> nesia’s face lit up in enthusiasm. “you want to? thanks, lars!”
> 
> _one that I don’t mind drowning myself into._


	29. fins & wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merfolk & dragons au

> “but we’re not humans and thus, we have no responsibility to do good in this world; this is ours, ours to be used.”
> 
> “oh maybe you should check your face lars, next time you see a mirror because it sure is still skin and flesh and that smug smirk that makes me want to burn you so badly had we not having a ceasefire.”
> 
> “save your fire, nesia.”
> 
> “and aren’t we still creatures of might? I refuse to low myself like those wretched beings; like your kind–”
> 
> “nesia!”
> 
> “I wonder what would you look like as a grilled fish. alas, this is your cursed walking time upon the soil.”
> 
> “you can’t fly yourself; or else I’d sell your pretty scales. surely humans would pay a lot for those glittering stones. teeth and bones included.”


	30. unwanted

> we both are just  
> the victims of this  
> unwanted,  
> unneeded feelings.
> 
> we both are just  
> standing here  
> existing, but  
> we trapped still
> 
> I know when I look at you,  
> you are angry at yourself  
> and I can’t do anything to calm you down,  
> I’ve learned my lessons.
> 
> you burn me but I  
> don’t mind if  
> you turn me to  
>  **a s h e s**
> 
> we both keep doing  
> this so called war, but  
> I wish we could stop  
> I wish we weren’t immortal
> 
> I wish you could  
> look at me and  
> say my name  
> aloud with a smile
> 
> I wish you could  
> drop that facade and  
> tell me what do you really feel  
> about me,
> 
> about  **us**
> 
> let’s escape this eternity  
> I’ll build you a ship so  
> you don’t need to worry  
> we will see a foreign sky
> 
> I’ll draw you a map and  
> open passages so  
> our ship can sail freely  
> to a thousand universes
> 
> but here I am, sitting  
> listening to a babble  
> and you, shielded by your jungle,  
> still giving me the brightest smile I ever received.
> 
> though I wonder if you could hear my thoughts  
> it’s all about you  
> it’s always about you,  
>  **n e s i a**


	31. fins & wings ii

> “broer, there is a boat above us.”
> 
> tonight was full moon, and the small lonely boat cast a shadow over the siblings underwater. lars knew this part of the sea wasn’t frequently visited by humans. whoever was in the boat, they certainly weren’t fishing.
> 
> “should we inspect it?” he heard manon asking, and he shook his head.
> 
> “stay here, I’ll go up and check.”
> 
> she furrowed her eyebrows, worried. “but what if they catch you?”
> 
> “they probably don’t believe in our existence,” lars assured her. From his time disguising as a human, their grandfather found out that no one believed that merfolk still existed, and that brought advantages for them. “they don’t bring any light, and I can see better just with the moonlight.”
> 
> manon, visibly pouting, sighed, “alright. don’t take too long. I’ll wait for you here.”
> 
> lars gave her a nod and swam upwards. soon he emerged on the surface, keeping his eyes above the water and approaching said boat. from the voices, he could hear two humans; one male and one female.
> 
> “no no no, take a deeeeper breath, okay? and then– wooosh! let it all out at once,” the masculine voice said, sounded tired but eager to proceed.
> 
> “i’ve trieeeeed,” the female voice replied, followed by a whine. “i still can’t make a spark, kakak!”
> 
> “oh just– here, look at me and calm down… good, like that… inhale…. exhale…”
> 
> lars just noticed that no fish or other sea creatures swam near that boat. he and his siblings went here often, and never this place looked so empty of life.
> 
> a bright orange light flickered from the other side of the boat, and died soon after. lars inched closer, careful not to draw their attention to him.
> 
> “oh! that’s good, now do it again, nesia. don’t look at the sky– people might see…”
> 
> for lars, it seemed like the moon exploded into red and orange and yellow. fire spread on the sea, like it was blew into his direction, and he quickly reacted by diving underwater. before he could calm himself, the boat rocked and something big fell into the water. right above him and pushed him deeper into the sea.
> 
> lars saw a pair of chocolate-golden eyes, with dark slit as the pupils, framed by green-silvery scales and long dark hair. it’s a girl. a strong hand, adorned by golden scales on its elbow, pulled the girl back to the surface.
> 
> he wasted no time to return; his heart still racing and his gills hurt from the fire. he grabbed manon’s hand and swam back as fast as he could.
> 
> “broer! what happened?” she yelled her question, “I saw fire!”
> 
> lars gritted his teeth, slowing down until he stopped. he looked at his sister’s eyes and whispered, “dragons.”
> 
> “but dragons have gone extinct–”
> 
> “no. they’re here. they have been awakened.” lars glanced at the surface, “they can disguise themselves as humans.”
> 
> “…like us?”
> 
> “like us.”
> 
> the blonde’s eyes shone with determination. “we need to tell grandfather. let’s go.”


	32. things

> It all goes back to zero. To the bottom of the bottle.  
> Yet somehow it is pleasant; to talk about gold and markets and world issues without being bothered by unnecessary touch.  
> Although the desire remains, it is caged and locked.  
> And the air is full of bliss.


	33. unmake

> “would you truly unmake the entire universe for me?”
> 
> “do we really need to go that far?”
> 
> she blinks and lies on the floor, her arm stretched like she tries to reach the sculpted ceiling. “I don’t know, things can still go wrong if you go back too close. it’s not just the earth, the solar system, but all of it. unmake every single atom in the entire universe.”
> 
> “you know I can’t do that.”
> 
> “it’s hypothetical, lars.” she lies on her stomach, staring down at him from her cradle of cassava and breadfruits, mussels and seaweed, honey and tea leaves. “I have been looking at you across this… for far too long,” she gestures at whatever floats between the cradles; either air, smoke or other matters humanity has yet to name it. “I can’t go near yours, it seems.”
> 
> lars stares at his own cradle of crashing waves and grey skies, herring and caramels, beef stew and narrow houses. “I wish I can go to yours too, nesia.”
> 
> her fingers clutches the edges of her cradle. “maybe we can build a bridge?”
> 
> “how long will that be complete? four hundred years?” he throws a herring and it swims away.
> 
> “I don’t know. but definitely won’t be as long as unmaking the universe.” nesia pushes some seaweed from her cradle. “besides, if you do unmake it, maybe we won’t be the same people anymore.”
> 
> he drinks the caramel and lets its empty jar floats. “maybe we would never exist.”
> 
> nesia gives him a sad smile and whispers, “too bad we’re not as simple as humans.”


	34. carnage

> cake,  _cage_ ,  **c a r n a g e**
> 
> a cake so dark yet emanates the joy of summer, similar to a blossoming field of tulips;  
> a cage elegantly gilded, filled with cushions, torn silk and satin;  
> a carnage before his eyes, ruined ivory towers, darkened soil and echoes of people,  _his people_ –
> 
> “there you are.”
> 
> she dresses in soot, ashes and gunpowder, her face smeared with dirt. there is an ethereal feeling around her presence, arriving out of nowhere, bringing affirmation that this is reality– his reality, and he can’t deny it anymore.
> 
> “we should go.”
> 
> he remains sitting, reluctant to leave his cage. he is weak and crumbling and the stains on his fingers tell him that the cake is dark because of whatever burned and exploded some time ago. he sees the same stain appearing on the silk and satin and the gold gilding the cage.
> 
> it’s raining ashes. and the world smells like an abomination.
> 
> “lars, please.”
> 
> lars takes her hand and leaves. she is barefoot, yet she steps upon the stones and glass shards like they are grasses.
> 
> “where are we going, nesia?”
> 
> “to somewhere else,” her voice is grim and emotionless, so unlike nesia he has known for years. “to a place where it rains water instead of acid or ashes.”
> 
> “does it truly exist?”
> 
> “we will find out.” she squeezes his hand gently. “just don’t go away from me again.”
> 
> “what do you mean?”
> 
> a thundering sound followed by a great tremor ensues. a black cloud descends from the north, bringing flame and molten rock. in a glance lars knows they can’t run away.
> 
> nesia pulls him into a tight hug, whispering, “it’s hard to find your bones among others’.”
> 
> he hugs the woman back, feeling a scorching heat, his vision stolen by darkness.
> 
> and then they were none.


	35. tienv ix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> missing scene from tienv ch 13

> "I am lost."
> 
> She sat on the edge of her bed-- their bed, watching a strangely clear sky outside. Dawn was approaching. She opened the window.
> 
> "You aren't." A whisper from behind. He was stirring in his sleep, hie eyes still closed. Half asleep. "You are hidden. But you clawed a way out. You always do."
> 
> Nesia didn't know what to say. She reached for his hand, and he opened his eyes.
> 
> "You always do," Lars repeated. Then he slept again.
> 
> "I am going to be lost again." She squeezed his hand gently and pulled it away. "I am sorry."
> 
> And as the Sun rose above the water, Nesia was shattered into a million pieces, leaving thin smoke rising above her spot on the bed.


	36. 2016 new year

> “You’re the last person I expect to find here.”
> 
> Nesia turned, finding someone had joined her at the hotel’s rooftop. Her eyes lit up upon recognizing the face under the dim lighting. “Nor I expected you to be here, Lars.”
> 
> The blond man leaned at the railings, briefly glancing at the scattered gold and silver lights and their distant cheerful noise below them. Then he gazed back at the woman, at the cigarette between her lips, and he understood. “I see.”
> 
> “Not joining the party inside?” Nesia gestured at the door towards the stairs, inhaling the smoke. “Want one?”
> 
> “I need to fly tomorrow, and I don’t plan to do it with a hangover.” Lars took a cigarette from Nesia’s pack.
> 
> “Lima?”
> 
> “Yes.” He raised an eyebrow in confusion.
> 
> “I plan to stay there until the next meeting. Ours. Boss lets me have a week off.”
> 
> “Lucky you.”
> 
> “Don’t tell me you only have a five minute holiday,” teased her, a laugh lingering behind her voice.
> 
> “I’m not Ludwig,” Lars smiled and shook his head. “Half of my work is actually with you, so it’s a good thing if you’re going to be in Lima with me.”
> 
> “Oh?”
> 
> Lars shrugged. “Business offers.”
> 
> The woman beamed. “Tell me more tomorrow– oh look, the fireworks are starting.”
> 
> For a moment they stayed silent, watching flowers of a thousand light blossoming before the innumerable stars. The whole city erupted in ecstatic cheers, but they don’t reach them, as if there was a veil separating the two people from others who crowded the streets.
> 
> “There goes another year.” Nesia stretched her arm, her tone was flat.
> 
> “Happy New Year,” Lars replied, blowing his smoke. “Don’t sleep too late, we both have a flight in the morning.”
> 
> “I know,” Nesia held back her yawn as she followed him back inside.
> 
> (what are years before their endless existence?)


	37. record from an old rp

> “that was a bad idea.” her marshmallow was burning. “do you think so too?”
> 
> he stayed quiet, diverting his own attention to anywhere else but her face; because if he lingered too long he would be drowning again and he couldn’t– he wouldn’t swim his way out, he’d dive to the deepest like he had done many times in many nights ago–
> 
> –but not tonight.
> 
> “aah,” he saw she finally realized her food’s ruined state. But after she put off the fire, she ate the marshmallow wholly. from the way she looked at him while chewing, he knew that she understood. “but I wonder why you did it; did all of it. since I’m not your first…”
> 
> “I seek what the humans seek,” he answered, keeping his emotions from spilling all over the thin edges and flooding his tiny little world. “they’re the only force keeping us exist, thus they also shape our needs and desires.”
> 
> “yet you knew it’d end.”
> 
> he was jealous of her, for being calm. she was always the tempestuous one, splattering her mood everywhere. just few nights ago he spent the whole night watching the same woman sitting on a high branch, smoking and crying and fell asleep until dawn. he shifted on the grass, pushing wood into the fire. “so do humans, Nesia.”
> 
> “we aren’t humans and we don’t have the luxury to bring it into a higher level.”
> 
> “that was your idea.”
> 
> “it was a bad idea.”
> 
> “because I refused?”
> 
> “because I was carried a–” her posture stiffed. alert. Nesia opened a plastic bag and threw its content into the darkness surrounding them. a large scaly tail turned behind her and dragged away, swift rustling sound faded as the creature chased whatever she threw. “sorry about the blackout, Lars.”
> 
> “it’s alright.” he wasn’t alright, it was hot and humid and he couldn’t think straight if he had to spend the night outside with a large carnivore roaming Nesia’s backyard.
> 
> “let’s go outside, we can find a taxi and take you to a nearby hotel. I’ll pay it since I made you stay in my home…”
> 
> Lars nodded, and soon they were in the dark street. “did you regret it?”
> 
> “for proposing to you? well… yeah.”
> 
> “no, for staying in a relationship with me for years.”
> 
> “why would I regret it? I am happy, and so are you.”
> 
> “we will be fine, then.” yet he wanted to cry– because he was dying to kiss her but they reached a crowded street and Nesia would kick Lars if he dared to do it before her people.
> 
> “I’m so hungry,” she exclaimed once they were in a taxi. “maybe I could stay a bit in the hotel for dinner…”
> 
> “dinner is great.” and maybe he wouldn’t end this night in frustration like he thought before. so he surrendered to the temptation and let himself drown again.


	38. a ramble

> she loves him, she does, oh yes she does but the way she loves him isn’t the same like she loves her mountains, her valleys, her jungles and prairies, isn’t the same like she loves her heroes, her dragon, her leaders; he is one of a kind, he has his own space in her heart and it is full of memento unlike any other, full of unspoken feelings oh because she can’t he can’t they both can’t voice what they do feel or the world might judge them he is fine, he doesn’t care, but she does and she knows she can’t have him the way she wants, the way normal humans do, he will tell her just ignore those notions, do whatever you want, but she will shake her head saying no lars I’m not like you then he will tell her just stop caring what people think about you nesia but again she can’t he can’t and it is an endless circle, a devil’s circle, and they can’t escape, they can’t stop, they might be able to outlive generations but commanding their human heart is an art yet to be revealed to them both, perhaps they will never never know how until the world has been unmade, but that is if they are destined to know, so for now, lars and nesia will just exchange brief glances, smiles, how are you’s and so on, and so on, until somehow their equations conclude that it is the right moment to be _one_.


	39. distant future

> "awkward isn't even close."  
>   
> he said nothing and opted to watch the changing scenery. a herd of aurochs had been running along their half-transparent vehicle since they left his house. gigantic pterodactyls flew above them, shielding his view from the setting sun. they were in the wilderness now, and he was amazed seeing how the nature had reclaimed everything the humans built long ago. except, of course, the places used as research centers.  
>   
> feeling her stare on him, he asked, "did you meet anyone lately?"  
>   
> "few," Nesia nodded, smoothing her knee-length dress. her hair had grown longer than he remembered, and it cascaded past her elbows like a dark waterfall. "it gradually lessened into just one or two visits each century, then nobody ever came anymore. often I doubt they read my messages, so I just stopped sending any eventually."  
>   
> his heart sank. he was one of them, and like others too he was absorbed in his past, reliving each days when he was still the netherlands.  
>   
> "I haven't seen anyone in the last... I don't know," Nesia shrugged. "maybe twenty centuries, maybe fifty. who knows."  
>   
> uncomfortable, he switched the topic. "did you know how many people they invite?"  
>   
> "my personal assistant said everyone is invited. this is going to be an awkward reunion."  
>   
> "it doesn't feel awkward anymore for me, I assure you."  
>   
> "thank you, Lars." but her eyes darted to a baluchitherium grabbing leaves on a tall tree. "now imagine humans living aside that." he detected an amused laugh behind her tone, and he was glad.  
>   
> "this is a world where chickens live alongside dinosaurs, I'm sure they are going to be shocked."  
>   
> after two hours flying, the vehicle slowed down. an announcement glowed blue on its door, telling the two passengers of its dying battery and their journey would resume after sunrise.  
>   
> Lars' grip on his seat tightened. "do they expect us to camp out in the nowhere?"  
>   
> "my fault," Nesia mumbled. "I asked it to take a detour south of africa. I was curious about what it's like in other places, and the reality is much better than virtual imagery, you know."  
>   
> "I don't blame you," Lars shook his head, finding the correct button to turn his seat into a comfortable bed. "I just don't want to wake up tomorrow seeing a dragon-sized chicken staring down at us."  
>   
> "that won't happen, Lars." Nesia curled on her seat, closing her eyes. "but speaking of dragons, I am curious if those robots managed to resurrect megalanias; I miss my dragons."  
>   
> he saw twinkling stars and dark silhouettes of a mammalian herd far away, and decided that sleeping outside is not too bad. but a question prevented himself from falling asleep, so he called her.  
>   
> "I haven't been told why they invite everyone."  
>   
> Nesia answered without opening her eyes, "they're going to resurrect humans, don't you know? the fertile crescent is a suitable place to do so, and they want us to watch it."  
>   
> Lars couldn't fall asleep that night.


	40. flood

>  "the problem is, there is no beginning."
> 
> "...that's unusually cruel of you."
> 
> Nesia raises an eyebrow.
> 
> "even time has a beginning," Lars shrugs. "sit down, that hot chocolate is steaming."
> 
> she complies, but not before glancing at his cup, comparing it to hers. "not that we can trace our beginnings," she takes a sip, ignoring her lips that burn with bittersweetness. "you need to gather people, plant a root, establish a lasting culture, and we just... be."
> 
> "mm," Lars leans further in Nesia's green plastic chair, pushing his marshmallows deeper in his cup. "tell me, what did we talk about before you bribed me to make hot chocolate...?"
> 
> "I forget." Nesia piles up more marshmallows in her cup. "I enjoy this moment and that's all that matters."
> 
> this time he snickers. "as much as you can enjoy this?" he points past the railing, where the world has been reduced to red-brown triangles upon a vast sea of dirty sewer water.
> 
> "yeah, what?" she glances briefly at the flood, to Lars, then back at her towering marshmallows. "my electronic appliances are safe, I have food for a week--"
> 
> "hold on, a week?"
> 
> "gotta prepare for the worst, Lars."
> 
> "...now how am I supposed to go home?"
> 
> "the water will recede tomorrow."
> 
> "...and your lizard?"
> 
> "he's in the zoo. told you I've predicted this," she opens a bag of chips and places it on the table between their chairs. "I'll do some clean up, then you can go to the airport. in the meantime, work can wait."
> 
> Lars sighs, "when I flew here I didn't expect I'd enjoy a vacation in a flooded city."
> 
> Nesia rests her legs on her railing and raises her cup, smiling smugly. "enjoy jakarta."


	41. unspeakable

> "it's... it's not good."
> 
> "we have forever."
> 
> "we have forever to continuously see each other and know that things will never change."
> 
> "so you think it's a mistake?"
> 
> "it is." and his eyes widened. "i'm sorry, i shouldn't--"
> 
> "no, you're right." she leaned against the wall, arms crossing to hold the blanket on her torso. "we shouldn't. i'm sorry."
> 
> "i'm sorry."
> 
> "can you turn around, lars?"
> 
> he did. she draped the blanket around her and gathered her scattered clothes. "i'll go first," she stood, fully dressed, approaching the door.
> 
> "nesia."
> 
> her hand rested on the knob, and she hummed briefly.
> 
> "look at me."
> 
> she took a peek, then turned to face him seeing that he had worn his clothes from last night. "yes?"
> 
> "we'll never speak of this."
> 
> "agree." she opened the door and left.
> 
> five minutes later, when it's his turn to leave, the doorknob burned his palm.


	42. wonder

> they go, they leave, they depart  
>  to worlds beyond our reach  
>  and we stay, left behind, remained at  
>  this very fabric of space and time  
>  and our questions, our curiosities  
>  went unanswered as they don’t know  
>  that we are here, we see, walk and breathe  
>  being parts of a legend, a myth, a mundane reality  
>  and we tried, oh how hard we tried,  
>  to cross the void in between,  
>  but we’re going against the laws  
>  higher than our oddities,  
>  so here we are, wondering  
>  when will it end?
> 
> “there’s no end for things without beginnings,” lars sips his coffee from a cup made of leaves.
> 
> “just dance with me, I will lead you,” nesia takes the cup and throws it to a river that runs between the oceans and centuries long past.
> 
> “can you reach me?” he asks, skeptical
> 
> but she beams, lighting the world like a supernova, “take my hand and you will find out.”
> 
> so there she is, wondering,  
>  since when he dances better than her?


	43. unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from a friend

> “i would rather unravel.”
> 
> but disbelief dances on her lips, and doubt drips from her cheeks, pooling into an ocean under her bare feet. he feels the doubt too; his veins soaking it, his heart pumping it to his entire landscapes, and the grasses that grow around him are withering.
> 
> yet lars spreads his arms wide, a declaration, an invitation for nesia to take a step forward and reach.
> 
> it’s an illogical move, he knows, because you can’t defy physics and fold the distance between them, but he disagrees, because from where he stands he can see the flowers bloom upon her nails
> 
> it’s an illogical move, he knows, because he desires to see himself unraveled by her, and only her, even though fear still lingers on his edges, shouldn’t he try anyway? and he shall see how much courage he actually has, when the waves rock his little boat and laugh at his attempt to stay afloat, when she finds who is he under these layers of rigid, windblown plains.
> 
> but it’s logical, he knows, because nesia has whispered the desire to unravel him, and he curses himself for being a coward, for running away when she desires him the most. now is the time to make amends.
> 
> “are you sure?”
> 
> he nods to her question. they have been waiting enough, and they aren’t patient.
> 
> then she begins to fold, to drain her ocean and heat up her doubts. fear lies dead upon his shores, and he can see the dancing galaxies on her dark eyes. nesia takes his hand, kisses his fingers, the withering grasses are green once more.
> 
> “i want you to unravel me too.”
> 
> and lars gladly fulfills her wish.


	44. unspeakable

> Wash your hands and say your prayers,  
> If you still do it once in a while  
> For I know you'll need the strength of a giant,  
> loyalty of a given promise,  
> determination of a human in the brink of death,  
> and the courage of a lion.
> 
> Trace my scars and say your wishes,  
> If you are brave enough to do so  
> For I know I won't be the only one who listens,  
> who hears and eavesdrops,  
> as these marred lands tremble upon your touch,  
> cold as steel and raging still.
> 
> There are only us, so say your names,  
> If you can remember them all,  
> For I don't know how many you have worn,  
> and I want to know you,  
> the whole you  
> as I don't allow a stranger wanders into my lands.
> 
> There are only us, so close your eyes,  
> If you are tired and weary,  
> For I don't know how long this night will be,  
> and I don't want to stop  
> dancing and singing,  
> while we spend a slice of our immortality in this corner,
> 
> away,  
> away,  
> away from the judging stares.


	45. stare

> while his are cold and intense, hers are warm and scorching; tearing down his walls and consuming his rationality within a split second when their lips meet, her hands resting on lars' shoulders, while he fights his desire to keep nesia from stepping back and saying, "i'll see you soon."


	46. the mending

> "it's chipped."
> 
> "hm?"
> 
> "your cheek."
> 
> nesia patted her cheek, and paint flakes fell onto her palm and shoulder before disappearing. "oh."
> 
> "it's fading too. might as well repaint it."
> 
> "would you do it?"
> 
> "that is my intention." he left and returned with a new set of paint. nesia seated herself on a stool. amsterdam's cold sunlight fell on her features from his window. she secured her loose strands with a hairpin so he could work freely on her cheek.
> 
> the colorful, opaque paint jars he brought were filled with a clear substance, yet its consistency was thicker than water. instead of using a brush, he dipped his own finger to each jar and dabbed it directly on her skin. nesia stayed as still as she could until her attention shifted elsewhere.
> 
> "you have a loose thread, lars."
> 
> he straightened his back. "where?"
> 
> "your chest."
> 
> he stared down and found a thin thread sticking out from his black shirt, dangling onto the wooden floor. another appeared from his left arm. both are clear and pale, almost unseen had the sunlight didn't fall on them.
> 
> "do you want me to re-adjust them back?"
> 
> "if you don't mind." lars repaired her cheek until the skin was smooth once more.
> 
> nesia took a dull needle from her bag, then she perused through the threads on his arm, carefully inserting the wayward thread back. she did the same with the other thread, or so he thought, because nesia told him, "I have to cut it."
> 
> "you can't put it back?"
> 
> "there is no place for this thread among the others."
> 
> "then do it."
> 
> in a swift motion, nesia pulled the thread from his chest. lars didn't feel anything but relieve. the thread vanished into thin air just like her paint flakes.
> 
> .
> 
> "come to me when you need another mending."
> 
> "certainly, and I will return the favor."


	47. tienv x

> "the streets you knew  
>  have turned into ashes."
> 
> "how many times I should say,  
>  do not ruin what's left."
> 
> "I have done nothing,  
>  these centuries ate them."
> 
> "so yours are  
>  the same."
> 
> "mine aren't  
>  dusts."
> 
> "then what  
>  are they?"
> 
> "streets,  
>  still."
> 
> "no need to  
>  lie."
> 
> "It is  
>  the truth."
> 
> "then, lars,  
>  show me."
> 
> "you need to  
>  hold your breath."
> 
> "why should  
>  I?"
> 
> "we'll go to the  
>  depths, nesia."


	48. coffee

> Someone left the bedroom. Lars glanced briefly and said, “I thought you’re asleep.”
> 
> “I can’t,” Nesia’s answer was half-whispered, “I’m tired but I can’t.” She wrapped her cardigan closer, her face contorted in fatigue from an eight hour flight, a two hour meeting and lack of rest in-between.
> 
> “Do you want to eat something?” Lars closed his book and rose from his seat.
> 
> Nesia shook her head, rubbing her eyes. “I want to drink coffee.”
> 
> “That won’t help.”
> 
> “I want to drink coffee,” she repeated, fully turning her body to face him. Her tone stated that he wouldn’t be able to change her decision. “Where is it?”
> 
> Nesia was restless, yet her steps were wobbly. She might pour hot water on herself in accident. So Lars volunteered himself to brew the coffee. “Forget the sugar,” she told him from behind, and he complied. Lars placed the mug on the table, then resumed his reading. He was absorbed in his book until he felt something leaned against him. Nesia had fallen asleep.
> 
> Her mug was empty.


	49. distant future

> "so here we are, at the end of all things."
> 
> "the earth still spins."
> 
> "I know; we monitored it from our ship."
> 
> "you never told me what happened."
> 
> nesia stopped walking and turned around, her sandals dangling on her fingers. lars had insisted on wearing his shoes even though the bamboo bridge seemed frail under his heavy steps. the bridge stretched to the horizon, tempting nesia to go on and seek what lies in the end.
> 
> lars' main problem was the fact that around them was water vast and endless. it was calm--too calm, and he thought there were abominations lurking in the depths. there were no birds or fishes seen.
> 
> "we've exhausted our supply," nesia answered, sitting down. "but the stress was too much for my crew. I had to watch them succumb to hallucinations one by one, and bury them in diamond graves before I left."
> 
> it was quite a surprise for him, listening to her answering his question in a nonchalant manner. "how long were you...?"
> 
> "oh, not too long. not even four hundred earth-years. I spent a million light-years just on the way back and forth." she fell silent. "but, how was earth?"
> 
> "terrible," lars shrugged and sat beside her. at least if something rose from the water he could pull her and run together. "nobody heard from anyone who went to the sky after fifty years or so; people became restless and thought it's a bad idea."
> 
> "is that why I haven't seen any single human here?"
> 
> he nodded. "but I'm glad you came home."


	50. wretched

> I am a  
> wretched being,  
> unworthy of a slice of your time.
> 
> but today I see you  
> showing your demons, unleashing your rage  
> and I wonder if
> 
> we’re the same  
> on the inside
> 
> I’ve known you for centuries, nesia  
> but you never cease to  
> amaze me
> 
> in ways I never thought of before.


	51. doors

> _the door is closed,_ he told himself. _the door is closed and she has turned her back away to the lands where everything flourish and never perish._ why should he check the doors?
> 
> _the window is shut,_ he told himself. _the window is shut and she has draped curtains made of orchids to shield the grim view outside._ why should he check the windows?
> 
> “–you forget to check yours.” her voice pulled him back to reality, away from numbers and graphics he had been reading. her small stature moved as if she was floating, barefooted and weather-worn.
> 
> “nesia…?”
> 
> “I have been inside the whole time, lars.”
> 
> “since when–”
> 
> “you left your door open,” nesia shrugged, leaning at his desk.
> 
> “…I never left it open.”
> 
> “maybe it’s unintentional.” a smile danced on her lips, her eyes twinkling with delight. “it happens sometimes. it’s okay.”
> 
> he eyes the hand laid before him. there were stains on her fingers, and they smelled wonderful.
> 
> she retracted her hand. “if you don’t want me here yet, I’ll go.”
> 
> “wait.” lars rose and grabbed the stained hand. for a moment, they paused. she stood, waiting, but lars remained silent.
> 
> “let me show you my door,” she pulled his hand, and together they exited his house. soon hers came into view, with the familiar orchid curtains and the secrets of long lost kingdoms perched on the windowsills. “open it.”
> 
> “shouldn’t you do that? it’s yours.”
> 
> “have you tried opening my door?”
> 
> lars shook his head. he reached for the knob, and it unlocked itself upon meeting his skin, allowing him to see a labyrinth of a thousand flowers, all bloomed before him.
> 
> “will you come in?”
> 
> this time, lars nodded and let nesia linked their fingers together.
> 
> (there were dark stains on his. he assured himself it was ink.)


	52. unspeakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneak peek

> Behind the glittering armor, knelt not a knight. But a king, an emperor of the distant shores; her equal both in might and mind. Slowly, he laid down his sword and shield.
> 
> "I wish not to harm you. But if my mere presence hurts you, Nesia, say the word and I shall leave."
> 
> "I've made my decision, Lars," she whispered, a gentle wind upon his plains. "I want you to stay here with me. We can do anything--count the stars, count the lights. Or nothing at all." The empress encircled him, a graceful dancer and a cautious fighter at the same time. But when she took his hand, his mind was greeted with intense yearning.
> 
> "Then I'll stay."


	53. threat

> she has stars drawn behind her cloak, hidden underneath the flowers and dragons roaming her body, moving as she floats between the seams of his universe--and it is tiny; oh so tiny, her existence occupies it fully into his numerous corners--
> 
> "turn around, nesia."
> 
> she does, and waves a hand at him who stands taller than the crowds in the airport; quickly she approaches and their call is disconnected.
> 
> "hey, lars!"
> 
> but the dragons and tigers and eagles and snakes all hiss at him, threatening to bite his hand if he dares to touch her.


	54. contact

> “stop being a whirlwind,”
> 
> she stands behind his door, breathing aloud, her voice raspy and he can tell her shoulders are shaking, trembling, quaking.
> 
> “don’t you know how hard it is to catch up?”
> 
> saltwater pours into his room from the gap under the door, bubbling and bringing the entire ocean dwellers with it. she is desperate, and his whole house seems about to fall.
> 
> “can’t you just stay without making me a mess like this?”
> 
> he perks up; finally, finally. avoiding the cephalopods, he crosses the room and unlocks the door.
> 
> “lars,”
> 
> the ocean disappears, the maelstorm dissipates–
> 
> “nesia,” he pulls her into his embrace.
> 
> –the earthquake **halts**.


	55. to know

> "I know, I know."
> 
> "What is it?"
> 
> "I know you are consumed by my presence, and you're dying to tell me that it's okay."


	56. arrival

> sometimes he arrives first.  
> and she'll see his silhouette between the branches and twigs that make up her seats, navigating her labyrinth of mess--his protest died down long ago when he accepted her invitation to take off his shoes and step into her realm.
> 
> when he arrives first, and she touches his existence timidly, cowardly, carefully with a footstep,
> 
> "you're on time, nesia."
> 
> a hum grows, entwining its song into her walls, her toes, her sweat covered hair; pausing her storms and quakes at once, at once, and at once nesia feels all her weight of her world left her weary shoulders,
> 
> "I left earli-- what are you making, lars?"
> 
> "oh, something," he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice, further inviting her to tiptoe closer and closer. "were you caught in the rain?"
> 
> "how do you know...?"
> 
> "your hair smells like it," then he leans down to kiss her.
> 
> sometimes he arrives first and paints all the details she missed from her world and makes her labyrinth larger to accommodate them.


	57. pursuer

> to sum it up, he’s a quiet conundrum.
> 
> nesia twirls her spoon; glistening honey on its surface. their surrounding is normal, almost, because he is still sitting there–untouched and unsolved.
> 
> she tilts her head; loose strands dancing free from her hairband. a similar hum engulfs the room, made from the chatter and the buzz in the background. she hears a slice of gossip that piques her interest, but her eyes still fixed on him.
> 
> the woman blinks, detecting a slight change in the corner of his mouth. there it is–his mysterious smirk! appearing and fading so quickly. her eyebrows furrow, questioning and wondering but she hesitates to voice it.
> 
> “so you're interested after all.”
> 
> “what?”
> 
> he sips his coffee nonchalantly. “you’ve been hanging that spoon mid-air for a whole minute. your eyes are looking at me but clearly your thoughts are elsewhere.” he places his cup gently, a triumphant smile crowns his pale complexion.
> 
> “my thoughts don’t wander, lars,” nesia pouts, dipping her spoon in her tea cup.
> 
> “i see,” lars nods at her side of the table. “but that’s my proof.”
> 
> nesia presses a tissue beside her cup to hide the honey stain. she puffs her cheek, and he still looks amused.
> 
> “I will take that as a yes but I prefer to hear it directl–” he stands, glancing at the shattered ceiling that is mirrors and steel. “well that’s my cue to go.”
> 
> “but i just arrive–”
> 
> he waves and walks away, following other passengers. then his phone buzzes.
> 
> _—yes_
> 
> _—yes what?_
> 
> _—going out with you after the next meeting in ashgabat u3u_
> 
> _—see you soon, then_
> 
> to sum it up, he knows she is a relentless pursuer.


	58. fanfare

> the strange hum plays again.
> 
> and true; his silhouette appears behind the glass panels, which she follows with her sight until he steps out to the balcony where she is standing. observing.
> 
> "there you are."
> 
> she nods to greet him, a cigarette dangling between her lips.
> 
> "you seem to distance yourself from others every time you smoke."
> 
> "for obvious reason, lars," she blows the smoke, and it captures the hum before dissipating.
> 
> "but I can always find you."
> 
> "maybe you just want a free cigarette," she grins. "but alas, this is my last one."
> 
> "thanks nesia, but I don't need one now." he leans at the railing, watching the traffic far below them.
> 
> "ashgabat is pretty." nesia joins him. "looks like built from marble."
> 
> "where do you want to go after this meeting?"
> 
> "casablanca."
> 
> "we can go together."
> 
> she eyes him. "so it'll be a date in the air?"
> 
> "of course," and his trademark smirk appears. "should I bring flowers with me?"
> 
> "you don't have to bring me a present." nesia takes lars' hand. "few hours together are enough."
> 
> he replies by kissing her head.
> 
> the strange hum cascades into a fanfare.


	59. distant future

> "your curiosity is insatiable," he commented, taking a free newspaper from the table.
> 
> "that shouldn't be a news for you." she approached a food stand, and took five six seven eight of the displayed candies. "you can put that back, nothing changed."
> 
> "old habits," he shrugged, continuing to read. "...you're going to eat that?"
> 
> she sat beside him, carefully removing the candy wrappings. "you know i don't like wasting food."
> 
> "except it's expired a million years ago, nesia. put that away."
> 
> "oh make me, lars," she grinned, putting the candy on her lips.
> 
> "if you miss the taste of candy so much," lars sighed, taking away the expired candies including the one between her lips, "i'm sure they have a recipe you can try."
> 
> her shoulders slumped. "i miss cooking, really. our rationed meals taste so bland." she gazed around the lounge. "and those food don't seem to be rotten, lars."
> 
> "they are," lars held her hand. "they have no scent."
> 
> "...just like them then."


	60. time aplenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned's name is Andries; Dries for short. I will use it for all future drabbles. Idea from a chat with friend.

> she put chaos in his plate and cup and bowl; but he didn’t mind. really, he welcomed it like it’s the first rain drop after a century long drought.
> 
> “oh, that’s cute.”
> 
> she pointed. his gravity shifted according to her will.
> 
> “it is red and white and green– what lovely tulips they are!”
> 
> he nodded in agreement.
> 
> “aw, it’s so expensive, though. such a lovely bag…”
> 
> “just wait for the sale season, nes.”
> 
> “it’s so cute, maybe it’s going to be sold out soon!” she spun and bounced and protested. he had to resist the urge to squish those cheeks. “I know–I’ll just save some money.”
> 
> he knew she might not been able to save enough to bring this bag home. “let’s find a custom bag maker, alright? you can get a similar bag with a cheaper price.”
> 
> she took his hand. “yes! thanks for your idea, andries!”
> 
> his plate was flooded, his cup was flooded, his bowl submerged; but he didn’t mind. really, he welcomed it like it’s a long awaited voyage to the unknown.


	61. princess in the tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that I've changed ned's name to andries

> “congratulations.”
> 
> she emerged from the trap door, arriving at a damp world. the wooden floor creaked underneath her weight. she looked around to find her greeter, but the new world was too dim for her eyes. there were faint whispers somewhere in the distant darkness.
> 
> “you made it to the top of the tower,” the voice said again. “I am impressed.”
> 
> “is it, really?” she brandished a small, dark weapon. “or are you mere obstacle meant to mislead me?”
> 
> “don’t be silly. you do recognize my voice.”
> 
> “after countless of fake-yous I’ve encountered in previous floors, I have a legitimate reason to suspect you.” she raised her weapon. “reveal yourself and let me judge you with my own eyes.”
> 
> heavy footsteps. she turned her body. a candle appeared, carried by a man draped in the colors of sunset. his eyes observed her from top to toe. “you look disheveled.”
> 
> “obviously.” she raised an eyebrow, her weapon ready. “chasing you is quite an adventure.”
> 
> “your quest is over.”
> 
> “I still can’t tell if you are real or not.”
> 
> “oh, come on. you’ve known me for centuries.”
> 
> “there’s a way to prove it, though.” she approached. “lean down a little, please.”
> 
> he did as she say, and she kissed him briefly on the lips. soon her lips bloomed into a smile, and she laid down her weapon.
> 
> he straightened his back, amusement glinted in his green eyes. “is that how you kill my fake clones? by kissing them?”
> 
> “my kisses are venomous, remember?”
> 
> tiny white orbs turned alight around them. she looked around once again only to find an empty large room made solely from damp wood. when she looked up, she finally saw the source of the faint whispers.
> 
> an ocean was laid far above their heads. its waves crashing relentlessly, as if there was an unseen storm piercing the water.
> 
> “your tower is unique, andries.”
> 
> “mine would pale in comparison with yours, if you have one, nesia.”
> 
> nesia grinned. “but aren’t you happy you don’t have to go through my tower? I’m sure you’ll get lost in it.”
> 
> he took her hand and began to walk towards the stairs to the ocean. “let’s get out of here.” andries ignored her remark.
> 
> he knew she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea was from ‘princess in the tower imprisoned by a dragon rescued by a knight’. except nesia is both the dragon and the knight, and the prince(ss) was imprisoned without any clear reason


	62. a slice of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married!nethernesia

> "you're going to get sick."
> 
> nesia looked up from the simmering pot, blinking at andries.
> 
> "sit down and let me take care of the soup," he added while washing his hands.
> 
> "but why is there blood on your...?"
> 
> "you haven't fed your lizard so I took care of it." andries gently pushed her to the nearest chair. "I saw his meal being delivered when I arrived."
> 
> nesia observed him moving around in her kitchen, preparing for their breakfast. "...did he see you?"
> 
> "he appeared as soon as I threw the meat." he turned off the stove and poured some soup into two bowls. "were you pulling all-nighter?"
> 
> "am not."
> 
> he glanced at her briefly, his expression doubting her answer. she chose to look elsewhere.
> 
> "I don't blame you if you did," he assured her, placing their food on the table. "as long as you sleep after this."
> 
> "but you just arrived, an..."
> 
> he interjected, "and I'm tired too. I want to sleep."
> 
> nesia ate as if she hadn't eaten anything for a couple of days. deep down, he was worried. their kind might be immortal but they were just as susceptible to diseases as humans were.
> 
> dries insisted her to relax while he did the dishes. she opted to shower in the meantime.
> 
> "I should've been the one cooking and feeding him," she confessed, drying her hair. "you're a guest."
> 
> "I'm also your husband. you can be more relaxed around me." he kissed her cheek. she pulled him into a hug.
> 
> "we've been looking forward to this free time," she mumbled against his shirt. "I want to make it up to you. tell me something you want to do together, please?"
> 
> he contemplated for a while. the corner of his lips twitched as he leaned to whisper in her ear. nesia's cheeks reddened afterwards.
> 
> "tonight or tomorrow should be fine."
> 
> she nodded, combing her hair with her fingers. "g-good night, I guess..."
> 
> andries kissed her lips. "get a good rest."


	63. a slice of time ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married!nn

 

> the half-full glass of iced cendol was forgotten on the table. its owner sulked, hugging her knees on the bamboo mat.
> 
> "I really hoped they would win," she muttered, her voice was trembling. "I've prepared a party too."
> 
> he rubbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. "they'll appreciate it if you greet them at the airport later."
> 
> "I know..." she held her tears. "it's so close after the problems we had..."
> 
> andries let nesia rambled on and on about her national soccer team and association. he smiled inwardly. seeing her so passionate about their mutual interest made him happy. but she was sad now, and he would have to do some cheering up in his own way.
> 
> "your team have fought well," he nuzzled her head. "they've done their best, and they'll achieve better results if they keep up this performance."
> 
> "I hope so," she sniffed. he wiped tears on her cheek, then turned off the tv seeing the show has changed into a local drama re-run.
> 
> "remember what I said this morning?"
> 
> "hm?" his wife finished her iced cendol, blinking in confusion. andries leaned to whisper, and her lips opened in realization. "oh--oh that... now?"
> 
> he nodded confidently. "now." with that, he stood and picked up nesia from the mat. he walked towards her bedroom upstairs carrying her bridal-style.
> 
> "we're going to wake up late tomorrow," she said when he placed her on the bed.
> 
> "tomorrow's sunday," he replied, kissing her briefly. "i don't mind it."


	64. a slice of time iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married!nn

> under the traces of milky way far outside her window, andries sought the outline of nesia's hips. he felt lost, somehow.
> 
> he disagreed with himself--he was always lost.
> 
> adjusting the blanket to cover his wife's shoulder, he sat. she was sound asleep, sending warmth to him through every edges where they meet.
> 
> strange hours to be awake, he told himself, but sleep had departed from his pillow. yet he remained on the bed, caressing the mess of twigs and dead leaves laid beside. she stirred, seeking for him. he took her fingers, reassuring. the storms in her dreams stopped.
> 
> andries couldn't bring himself to relax again. a force outside his knowledge pushed him to stay awake and vigilant, as if he was a thousand years younger, roaming the plains with elks and bears. always on guard, or their claws and jaws would maim him again. what was happening? was he changing in ways he's yet to know?
> 
> then birds and bats crossed the firmament. he was back in her bed, and he laid down his anchor.
> 
> "you look so serious." nesia was awake, eyes bleary from a half-finished dream. "something's wrong?"
> 
> "nothing's wrong." he shifted, facing her so he could hug his wife. "go back to sleep."
> 
> she rested her head on his chest, her eyes wide open. andries hoped the sun never rose again and this quiet hour before dawn would last forever.


	65. a slice of time iii.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married!nn

> she was at nowhere. 
> 
> void surrounded her, except for the vast voiceless water under her feet. she didn't understand; she was elsewhere, yet she couldn't say or think where elsewhere was, or if it's truly a place, or if it's a mere daydream.
> 
> no, no, it was dark. not void, but dark; it had things breathing and not breathing. she breathed--tried to, but the void world need no breath.
> 
> hands. ten fingers unmarred. no, no, they were marred already, with microscopic scars unseen to naked eyes. face. cheeks. arms. torso. legs. complete.
> 
> she felt something was missing. she began to walk, but it's difficult to tell how far she walked. it felt like nothing. the water wasn't wet. it only rippled whenever her feet made another step and another and another and there was another ripple--
> 
> someone else was there. she turned. desperate grew and seized her entire being, pushing her towards the towering figure run run run! she stretched her hand, trying to reach, and the figure turned, faceless, but she recognized him easily:
> 
> "andries!"
> 
> nesia stumbled and fell into the water. she woke to a fog. she counted her fingers and limbs. complete. she ran, seeking for him. calling him until she lost her voice yet the figure on the horizon was still facing away from her.
> 
> "come back!"
> 
> invisible ropes and hands held her tightly. _'stop chasing him'. 'you're not supposed to do this'. 'it is forbidden'._
> 
> "i have to save him!"
> 
> she struggled and growled and kicked, until something warm touched her fingers and pulled her from the world that wasn't theirs.
> 
> nesia came to her senses on linen and the chill of her bedroom. andries sat beside her, watching the violet sky outside. their fingers intertwined. she wanted to call him but the invisible hands from her nightmare remained within as whispers and murmurs.
> 
> why she's not supposed to be with him?
> 
> "you look so serious," she mumbled so as not to surprise him. "what's wrong?"
> 
> "nothing's wrong." he lay beside her and pulled her close. "go back to sleep."
> 
> but nesia couldn't sleep again, afraid she would be trapped in a dream where she lost andries to the fog and void. she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent: a mix of freshly-cut grass and weather-worn book.
> 
> her home was complete. nesia hoped the sun would never rise.


	66. OM TELOLET OM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married!nn  
> OM TELOLET OM literally means 'sir, honk, sir!' originated from a bunch of kids asking bus drivers to honk at them. their horns are modified to produce unique sounds, even songs. yes, it's a viral meme,

> nesia wished there was a hole opening beside her so she could jump into the underworld and never return to the upper world.
> 
> two hours ago she arrived home exhausted and bored. as the latter won, she went outside intending to buy a snack. she encountered a bunch of telolet kids on the way, so she followed them to a larger road. at first nesia only laughed and took photos of their smiling faces holding up a cardboard sign, but soon she found herself joining wholeheartedly.
> 
> “OM TELOLET OM!” she yelled at every buses passing them, waving the sign happily. some buses stopped to drop its passengers, where they used this chance to take a selfie with the vehicle.
> 
> the telolet hunters just finished a selfie session with a bus from the airport when an eerily familiar, deep voice called nesia and asked, “what are you doing?”
> 
> she turned and felt blood drained from her face. quickly she gave the sign to a nearby kid, grabbed his hand and ran towards her home. their cheerful “CIIIEEEEE” followed her far into her street.
> 
> “y-you didn’t tell me you’re going to visit, andries,” nesia said while opening her fence, avoiding his eyes.
> 
> “I already did, two days ago. there’s a sudden change of plan so I thought I could see you for a while,” he replied calmly, but his voice slightly changed when he continued, “but more importantly, what were you doing?”
> 
> she unlocked her door, blushing. “nothing!” at the moment, she wanted nothing but hiding under a rock. her carefully crafted image was ruined. ruined!
> 
> “I saw you jumping and waving that sign, what is it, OM TE–”
> 
> “y-you saw nothing!” nesia turned, pouting, but her words quickly forgotten as she saw andries’ lips trembled in amusement.
> 
> “I’m not laughing at you,” he assured her, but he had to speak with a hand covering his mouth.
> 
> “liar.” she stomped towards the kitchen, not returning until fifteen minutes had passed with a cup of tea for her guest.
> 
> andries was watching something on his phone. the noises coming from the device sounded funny. when nesia tried to see it, he turned it face down.
> 
> “is it something private…?”
> 
> “it isn’t. I wanted to show you but your mood seemed to be sour, so–”
> 
> her curiosity got ahold of her. “just show me.”
> 
> he shifted on the couch to face her. “promise you won’t be upset again.”
> 
> she nodded. “alright.”
> 
> andries showed the phone screen to her. it’s a forty-seconds video remix of telolet bus compilation. nesia glanced at her husband, cheeks puffed, but then she broke into a laugh and andries pulled her for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘CIIEE’ is a cheer commonly directed towards a couple. the video really exists, made by a dj from--guess what--the netherlands


	67. a slice of time iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married!nn

> "the taxi will arrive in fifteen minutes."
> 
> "thank you, nesia." andries glanced from his reflection at his wife who stood behind him. after he finished adjusting his tie, he turned and gathered his belongings.
> 
> "andries," she called, her voice was dripping with urgency.
> 
> "yes?"
> 
> her lips were parted, but no words were formed. her eyes then cast downward. "...nothing."
> 
> he pulled her close. "you can tell me whatever has been bothering you."
> 
> "andries..." she hugged him tight. "what if the world changes and we become... become..."
> 
> he understood before she completed her question. it was reflected on her expression, the thing that had been plaguing their whole kind in the recent years.
> 
> "...what if we become hateful towards each other?" he completed it for her. a wave of emotions overwhelmed him at once, and for a moment he regretted his decision to depart home today.
> 
> "i'm not sure what will happen, dries." she pulled away, but kept their hands together. "i don't want to lose you, even though we often disagree on certain things."
> 
> "neither do i, nesia." he brought her hands to his lips. "let's focus on the things we can agree upon, and try our best to avoid the worst."
> 
> she smiled, albeit visibly sad. "i wish i can promise you something, but our feelings aren't even within our commands."
> 
> "we're not entirely different beings from humans." andries kissed her forehead. "some feelings change, some don't."
> 
> "and this... this won't?"
> 
> "i'll do my best to prevent it."
> 
> "me too." she hugged him again.
> 
> at this moment, they were fine.


	68. 2017 new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2017 new year /o/

> “happy new year!”
> 
> her cheerful voice and a black-and-pink dress greeted his sight once he unlocked his own door. he checked his watch first before replying, “you’re several hours early, nesia.”
> 
> “i know.” she spun, allowing him to see the details of her outfit. “but it’s already new year in my home.”
> 
> andries closed the door behind him. “you’re not going to celebrate with them…?”
> 
> “the party’s over an hour ago.” she shrugged, laying her chin on his chest. “watched it online while I’m cooking.”
> 
> he nuzzled her head “nesia, sorry, but I had my dinner…”
> 
> “i’m baking cookies,” she grinned. “we can eat them later.”
> 
> “did you bring the ingredients yourself? i ran out of flour this morning.” he headed to the kitchen. she followed him closely.
> 
> “i figured you’d be away when i arrived so i planned to bake them here.” nesia took a tray of cookies from the oven. two dozens of white, round-shaped cookies sat on it. “i just need to decorate them and we’re done.” she nodded at a piping bag.
> 
> andries eyed the closest cookie, ready to take it stealthily, but nesia turned her head. she was beaming. “go change your clothes first.”
> 
> “alright, alright.” he retracted his hand and left after giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

> “not done yet?”
> 
> “almost.” nesia looked up to meet his gaze. “oh… your hair is down.”
> 
> hugging her from behind, andries observed his table. half of the cookies were crowned with red dots or swirls. some of them were also decorated with blue lines. quickly he took one with both colors, and bite it. he tasted coconut flakes, melted chocolate and a dash of poppy seeds. he hummed his approval.
> 
> "i use sago flour for them,” she told him, ignoring her missing cookie. “i’m thinking to grill corn or fish too, though i’m not sure if i can do it here.”
> 
> “tomorrow. i have a barbecue grill somewhere.” he pulled her closer. “how much cookies you haven’t decorate?”
> 
> “i can’t work when you’re standing behind me,” she protested, “you cookie thief.”
> 
> “i’ll steal more if you’re so slow.”
> 
> “andrieeeeees.”
> 
> he was saved by a call from his brother. they chatted for a few minutes until yan excused himself to go to a party. nesia appeared in the living room with a jar full of her cookies. she yawned.
> 
> “do you want to sleep?” he asked, taking another cookie from the jar.
> 
> “no.” she sat beside him. “i just want to look at you.”
> 
> “hm, why?”
> 
> “you’re handsome. why else?”
> 
> andries placed his cookie back in the jar, held her chin and kissed her deeply. she returned it eagerly.
> 
> and when fireworks bloomed on his sky, they were fast asleep on the couch.


	69. the look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married!nn

> “this is unbelievable.”
> 
> andries glanced from his magazine. nesia was moving photos from her phone to her laptop. she glared at its screen, and then at him.
> 
> “how come you always looked so good in anything you wear?” with that, she slid the laptop until he could see his own pictures in various occasions: casual, business, black tie event, and one taken when he just woke up.
> 
> “is there anything wrong with that?” he asked calmly, sipping his coffee.
> 
> “no, but…” she sighed. “you still looked great even when we were caught in a downpour. meanwhile, I was turned into an instant mess.”
> 
> “i see you don’t have a picture of my best look, though.”
> 
> “really?” her eyes twinkled in excitement. “what do you wear for your best look?”
> 
> andries inched closer, looked into her eyes, and smirked. “nothing.”
> 
> “no–” nesia’s lips formed an o in realization. she grabbed his magazine and covered her face with it. “i’m done talking to you, dries,” she hissed aloud. “i’m so done.”


	70. princess in the tower ii

> the clock was ticking.
> 
> he couldn't see the clock, but he could hear it as loud as his own still beating heart. cold and calculating. in the distance, observing. playing with his sanity.
> 
> the clock was ticking down to zero.
> 
> but how far is zero? andries had no idea. he could tell there was a wind, a floor, and walls. but the rest of the world was engulfed in darkness. it was breathing. the hands of time musn't reach zero, so he must run and run and run towards the mouth of this wind and stop whatever calamity brewing in its throat.
> 
> what's 'it'? he asked himself once and twice and a thousand times. the clock answered by ticking.
> 
> the floor was raised into stairs. he was climbing a tower. deja vu washed over him. once he was in the top of a tower, until she came to rescue him. was this her tower? andries expected a vibrant and wild world as her tower. not this bleak and dark realm.
> 
> he heard a bell ringing in the distance as he appeared at the end of the stairs. it became a large platform, where lightning and rain danced madly in front of a giant made of stone and iron and glass, and a smaller creature who attacked it furiously.
> 
> her roar became thunders.
> 
> "nesia!" he screamed back, but she didn't see him. "nesia!" he called again, rushing to grab her whenever the giant deflected her attack. it took him five tries until he finally reached her.
> 
> but she mistook him for another enemy, and her fist flew straight to his nose.
> 
> "nesia, it's me!" he roared with the storm. rain washed the blood off his nose.
> 
> she approached him warily. "...andries? is that you?"
> 
> "yes--let's get out of here, nes--"
> 
> he felt her hands on his cheeks. "it's really you?" nesia's voice broke into a sob. "i thought... i thought i lost you... and, and I have to save you all over again and--"
> 
> her knuckles were badly damaged; full of glass shards and wooden splinters. andries hugged her. she cried on his chest. a shadow fell over them, the bell rang for the last time before the giant crushed them at once.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> andries woke right when they touched the ground. both wind and machine howled loud enough to jolt him back into reality.
> 
> "good evening," nesia yawned beside him. "did you have a nice dream?"
> 
> she looked fine, save for her messy ponytail. relieve flooded him, until he saw that her hand was purple and black and blue.
> 
> "nesia, your ha--"
> 
> she shot him a look that was enough to silence him. her expression then softened. "they don't heal as fast as I expected." she shrugged. "but anyway... thank you for coming after me, dries."
> 
> as everyone else rose from their seat to gather their belongings, another bell rang in the distance.


	71. andries in wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gift for a feedback time participant. alice in wonderland au with a mix of lich and oak myths.  
> there's an epilogue in mind but i'm too tired to continue.

> “tell me again how did you reach this realm.”
> 
> andries’ grip on the sword hilt loosened. he hadn’t expected this. “i… fell,” he muttered, feeling the strength of his conviction leaving him before her.
> 
> the red witch-queen tilted her head, emerald crown glimmered under the candlelight. “ah,” she clapped once. “so the oaken elders sent you.” she sighed. “what a sly move.”
> 
> the temperature around them rose, making andries squirmed inside his enchanted armor. he could take it off easily, but death would claim him just as easily.
> 
> _“the witch-queen doesn’t play by the rules,”_ the rabbit told him days ago. _“so we need you to banish her.”_
> 
> “long I’ve wished for a companion of my own,” she continued, seemingly ignoring his discomfort. “a friend, perhaps. but you turned out to be a liar. i’m disappointed.”
> 
> he gripped his sword again. “nesia, just release them.”
> 
> “haven’t you noticed that my palace has no prisons?” she asked back, hurt written all over her face. “if there is someone who has to be released, then it’s me, andries.”
> 
> andries remembered her words: _she has cheated death_. it’s hard to believe that rabbit after he spent eons in nesia’s palace, beholding its vast gardens, opulent decor and various other wonders she housed. he was allowed to wander as he please, to explore the rooms, chests and drawers included. even the books in the library held no vile secrets.
> 
> he found no evidence that showed the witch-queen cheated death and imprison her subjects against their will.
> 
> “don’t you think it’s strange,” she took two steps closer to him, and he raised his shield. “that i’m the only human here?”
> 
> “it’s nothing to do with my task,” he retorted. “you are a lich. to kill you is my only ticket home. whether you are kind or unkind to them is not my business.”
> 
> creases appeared on her crimson silk as she gripped her gown. “and here i thought we’re friends…”
> 
> andries swung his sword. nesia raised her arms, catching the blade just before it slashed her skull open. the steel melted upon touching her skin.
> 
> he thrust the weapon towards her chest, but she deflected it with a sleight of her hand before landing a kick on his shield. it was shattered at once.
> 
> “don’t make me kill you.” pity had replaced sadness on her face. “please surrender and i’ll spare you.”
> 
> “no–”
> 
> “maybe we’ll find a way home together.” nesia offered a hand to him.
> 
> his armored arms folded on his chest. “and what if we never find a way to home?”
> 
> “i’m the most powerful being in this realm, if you still believe that wayward rabbit and her talking trees. besides,” she drew a deep breath, “i will never harm a human like me.”
> 
> minutes passed, and finally he took off his glove. “alright.”
> 
> they shook hands, and the palace crumbled around them.


	72. andries in wonderland - epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue for previous drabble feat. aph belgium

> manon gaped at him. "broer, that's the strangest story I've ever heard from you."
> 
> "told you so." andries shrugged, accepting a cup of black coffee she brewed. "it's so vivid from the moment I fell, to the rabbit that looked like nijntje."
> 
> "maybe you smoked weirder substance," she teased, placing a muffin for him. "or perhaps exhaustion from work do make you dream stranger things... oh but what about nijntje?."
> 
> "i had my neighbor took care of her while I was hospitalized. she's doing fine." he bite the muffin. "is this a new flavor?"
> 
> she beamed. "i've been experimenting with new recipe. do you like it?"
> 
> he nodded with a full mouth. before manon could respond, the cafe door opened and she went to greet her guest. andries immersed himself in reading work documents on his phone, tuning out the soft conversation they had until his attention was snatched by the guest's voice.
> 
> "...didn't think I'd get out from that coma either, manon, but I can walk again! so I go here since your place is close to the hospital."
> 
> the chair beside his was pulled. a bandaged arm entered his view, followed by a long, tied black hair crowned with freshly fallen snow.
> 
> manon was back behind the counter, lips pulled in a wide smile. "anyway, i'm happy you're recovered!" she patted her apron, leaving more flour on it. "oh, what do you want to drink? coffee or tea? let me treat you!"
> 
> "tea, thank you."
> 
> andries waited until his sister disappeared to the kitchen, then shifted on his chair to fully face the guest. much to his surprise, she spoke first, "hello, andries."
> 
> "nesia," he nodded, keeping a poker face although confusion reigned his mind. nesia looked no different from the witch-queen in his dream, save from some healing scars around her jaw.
> 
> she sat, moving her bangs away with her healthy hand. "i'm glad you made it out alive."
> 
> relief flooded him. "and you too."


	73. nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married!au

> “the mountain is gone.”
> 
> there was a gap between two hills. the incomplete chain of mountains was blue from where they stood, but she knew it was brown and barren up close.
> 
> nesia looked around, pointing at distant landmarks and humming to herself. she then turned to her companion, patting dusts from her jeans. “i think we’re already here.”
> 
> “are you sure?” andries was skeptical. his knees ached, his shoes weren’t suitable for a long outdoor walk. “there was a roof here.”
> 
> “look down.”
> 
> he did so. there, hidden amidst the tall grasses, were floor tiles with intricate patterns. “you’re right.”
> 
> she linked their arms together, gently lifting a tiny ball into the air. it floated slightly above his height. “ready?”
> 
> he kissed her head. “sure.”
> 
> the ball changed color into white for a moment before floating back to nesia’s palm. it changed into a transparent rectangle–a phone. two photos were shown side by side. she frowned.
> 
> “what’s wrong?” andries’s hand rested on her waist, guiding nesia towards their vehicle.
> 
> “I’m trying to see if I can spot a wrinkle.”
> 
> “of course you won’t find any, nes.”
> 
> she chuckled, raising her phone so he could see its screen. their faces and poses were the same on both pictures. the mountain and the room were missing from the newer picture. she wore an icy white dress in the other photo, while he wore a suit. identical rings twinkled on their fingers.
> 
> “happy anniversary, dries.” she stood on her tiptoes.
> 
> they kissed, and andries hugged her tight. “thank you for this fifty thousand years.”


	74. the ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt is the ring that lets you hear your partner's heartbeat wherever they are

> she had the ring for as long as she remembered. had its colors weren't lustrous black, she wouldn't know she had a ring on her finger. this was no ordinary ring, for whenever she brought her hand close to her ear, she could hear a steady heartbeat.
> 
> in the nights where she wandered far and wide, she listened; in the days where she dived long and deep, she listened; and in the changing of the lights, she observed further. the heartbeat was rising when she's ready to sleep, and decreasing when it's noon at her world.
> 
> one day in a silent cave nestled upon a mountain, she heard waves crashing from her ring. the heartbeat remained, seemingly enveloped with joy, and it brought a smile to her face. on another day, raging wind made the heart beat hard and fast for three consecutive nights. she watched her ring all the time, worrying for the person who owned the heart.
> 
> (she just knew there must be a person whose heart was connected to her ring)
> 
> so she sang to the older trees and built her raft. it was small and likely would be upturned by the smallest of waves, but she believed the world wouldn't hinder her quest. the vast ocean was calm and bright, except for a dark spot far in the north.
> 
> she rowed without resting, eager to meet the beating heart across the waters. she listened to the beat whenever she paused for a meal. his peril wasn't over yet. when the world became too dark to continue, she endlessly whispered soothing words to her ring, hoping that they somehow carried over to him.
> 
> in the seventh night, she heard hushed whispers. the ring, or whoever on the other end, called for her.
> 
> "i am near," she exclaimed to him. "hold on, i'll go save you."
> 
> "you musn't," he spoke back, cautious. "the water is too dangerous, go back while you still can."
> 
> but she wouldn't comply. she had gone too far, too late to return. the woman braved the stormy belt, but within seconds her raft was shattered by a lightning strike.
> 
> her hand hugged a tree trunk, while the other was stuck to something, and her consciousness drifted away.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> she opened her eyes to a worried stranger's face, and quickly pulled herself up. his clothes was tattered, wet and covered with sand. so was hers. they were at a beach. a tree trunk was laid not far from her.
> 
> "you should've returned, nesia."
> 
> his voice was familiar. nesia closed the gap between their bodies, laying her head on his chest. his heart was beating fast, in sync with her ring.
> 
> "i've found you, andries." she looked up, and he caressed her damp hair.
> 
> "to think the person i sought was seeking me too..." he shook his head. a lustrous black ring gleamed on his finger.
> 
> "...you were looking for me?"
> 
> mild amusement danced on his lips. "you're very chatty. i had to find out who you are."
> 
> "i went looking for you because I heard the storm."
> 
> "ah."
> 
> "and i'm happy i didn't return, dries."


	75. a p a r e c i u m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> durmstrang!nethernesia based off aparecium rp forum, a pottertalia au set in the triwizard tournament

> “such a cold night outside, so why does our champion choose to be here?” scarlet lips curled into a smile when the tall man before her turned around. his dark green robe glimmered with faint silver lines.
> 
> “nesia.” he nodded at her. surprise widened his green eyes a little, a detail she noticed because he stood near a soft glowing ice statue. its hue slowly changed from gold to red when she approached closer.
> 
> “hi, dries,” she greeted, offering a small muffin. “want one?”
> 
> he took it with a thanks. “i’m here because i got bored inside,” dries answered. “what about you?”
> 
> “bored.” nesia shrugged, taking large bites of her own muffin. “my date is busy brawling i think, he disappeared before i could ask him to dance. shouldn’t have gone with some hogwarts dude.” her eyebrows furrowed at her snack. “oh–not pumpkin again! why does hogwarts so obsessed with pumpkin?”
> 
> “they grow their own pumpkin, not far from here. they’re huge.”
> 
> she swept her loosed hair to her shoulder, and leaned at a decoration pillar. “you saw them?”
> 
> “some days before the first task, yes.”
> 
> “tasks, huh.” she blinked at him. “are you ready for your second task?”
> 
> “i’ve done sufficient research.” his tone indicated that he didn’t want to talk about it.
> 
> “i see.” she straightened her back. “want to take a walk and see their garden?”
> 
> nesia deemed the hogwarts staffs really went all out to decorate the castle inside out. glowing ice statues were placed every few meters, double functioning as lighting. neatly trimmed fragrant flower bushes lined the stone pathway, where some daring students were hiding.
> 
> “what an embarrassment,” she muttered under her breath as they saw a couple ran away from an angry gardener. “by the way, dries, where’s your date?”
> 
> “busy dancing with other people,” he replied flatly. “i didn’t ask anyone until yesterday because i was too busy researching.”
> 
> “our dates suck,” nesia chuckled. “i should’ve asked you to go with me.” she walked for three more steps before realizing andries remained behind. “…dries?”
> 
> “let’s… sit down for a bit.”
> 
> “alright.” she followed him to a small area near the footpath. four ice cherubs on every corner glowed bright red as they sat on the only bench available. soft classical music was pouring out from the entrance and–nesia suspected–the cherubs’ trumpets. “oh this is a nice music to dance to. shame…”
> 
> “would you like to dance?”
> 
> his abrupt question caught her off guard. “eh? right here?”
> 
> “only if you want it,” he added, loosening his collar a little. “you haven’t danced, right?”
> 
> “why not? this is a good place.” she stood, and he took her hand.
> 
> andries led the dance well. up close, nesia felt he was more relaxed compared to the days before the yule ball. perhaps the tasks were heavier than she thought.
> 
> “your dress robe fits you nicely,” he commented after a twirl. “the details are exquisite.”
> 
> “thank you,” she grinned at the compliment. the red robe with golden threads and embroidery was specifically created for this event. she dressed to impress. “you looked great too, dries. when you entered the great hall at the start of the ball, i think you looked more regal.”
> 
> the hand on her waist pulled her closer as the music slowed down. the cherubs glowed pink.
> 
> his heartbeat was loud in her ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this au, ned is nesia’s fourteenth ex


	76. a p a r e c i u m - epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> durmstrang!nethernesia based off aparecium, a pottertalia rp forum; reminder that ned here is her 14th ex

> vast, dark water greeted her blinking eyes, and its freezing air assaulted her lungs as she struggled to breathe. her arms were hugging a scaly figure, or someone seemingly made of scales. because when she shoved her wet bangs away, the scales faded, showing a pale, muscular back.
> 
> “nes, are you alright?”
> 
> nesia’s teeth clattered as she gave him a nod, hugging him tighter for warmth. he held her with an arm and quickly proceeded forward. a woman helped her up, wrapped her in a thick blanket, and gave her a warm drink. cheers erupted from the tribune as more people emerged from the lake, and given the same dark green blanket. she was sipping her drink when someone joined her in the bench.
> 
> “feeling better?”
> 
> “…yeah.” she stared at him. andries looked quite different from his usual self she remembered. his hair was damp and down. there was something like relief in his eyes. his blanket wasn’t wrapped tight like hers, only hanging on his broad shoulders. she averted her gaze before it traveled past his bare chest. “were you the first leaving the water?”
> 
> “i think i’m the last one.”
> 
> “so…” she shifted to fully face him. “why did you pick me to be a hostage for this second task?”
> 
> he shook his head. “no, i didn’t…” andries sighed. “nobody knew who were the hostages except the committee. honestly, I hoped mine wasn’t you, even though I had a hunch it–”
> 
> a voice boomed from the tribune, announcing that the judges would show the champions’ points. while everyone else’s attention turned to the sky, nesia observed the other hostages. she recognized them from the yule ball–they were the champions’ dates, and she was sure the hogwarts pair had been dating prior to the tournament. andries never told anyone about the clue he received from the previous task…
> 
> did someone see them dance at the garden back then?
> 
> “nesia? are you daydreaming?” he had stood up. the others were already heading towards a large tent.
> 
> “no, just hungry.” she walked beside him, not minding his hand resting on her waist.
> 
> “as usual.” he ruffled her hair, and her heart skipped a beat.
> 
> when nesia left the tent with dry clothes and dried hair, the champions were swarmed by journalists. andries, already dressed in crimson durmstrang robe, quickly left them as he spotted her approaching. he held her hand and led her away from the crowd, ignoring some who insisted to follow.
> 
> “dries?” she asked once they were far enough. “why are you in a hurry?”
> 
> “too many journalists.” he slowed down their pace, pushing back his tousled hair. “by the way, you know the village near hogwarts, hogsmeade?”
> 
> “yes.” she intertwined their fingers, enjoying the touch of his palm. “hogwarts students go there occasionally.”
> 
> his gaze, usually piercing straight into her eyes, now lingered at the treeline before carefully meeting hers. “would you like to visit it tomorrow?”
> 
> her response was immediate, “sure!” then quickly added, “i won’t be late, i promise.”
> 
> andries let out a soft laugh, beaming at her for a while before he touched her cheek. she was suddenly aware of their bodies that were pressed together, and of the closing gap between their faces. butterflies in her stomach filled her with warmth she never felt even when they were dating months ago.
> 
> nesia placed a hand on his shoulder, stood on her toes, and kissed his lips. it was short yet soft, leaving her with joy as they parted.
> 
> “let’s return to the castle. you must be hungrier by now.”
> 
> “i am!”
> 
> hand in hand, they left the lake, the cheering audience and the journalists who never stopped taking their pictures.
> 
> (at tomorrow morning, nesia hoped her family didn’t read the latest edition of daily prophet, where the photo of her and andries kissing filling the newspaper’s gossip page.)


	77. dance of the beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pride & prejudice tempted me to write yet another dance scene with these two

> she danced to the tune and hum of beasts, who obeyed nobody except the old spirits who carved the world. wildly she roamed the opulent hall, glimmering like the sea under the sun, going through paired guests as if they were mere fishes in shallow waters.
> 
> many hands asked her to slow down and dance together, but politely she turned down all. “thank you, but i dance for myself,” she told them the same, before disappearing between the gowns.
> 
> another hand appeared; it caught her attention and she paused between two songs. its owner had eyes as green as the emerald resting on her chest. “dance with me,” he said.
> 
> she tilted her head. “shouldn’t you introduce yourself to your partner first?”
> 
> a smirk. “i shall give it to you after our dance.”
> 
> “then let’s see if you can follow my dance,” she laughed, disappearing as another song started.
> 
> she danced through, sometimes glancing behind her back to find him. he struggled to follow, and she took delight in seeing him painfully trying to match her swift steps. other maidens caught his hands, sweeping him for a song but never his eyes left her during their dances.
> 
> she didn’t want to run anymore. her steps slowed down, lingering near and keeping their eye contact. _come and get me_ , she whispered as the music increased in volume.
> 
> all the dancing pairs bowed as he crossed the hall to take her hand for a dance. they made an odd pair, but neither minded it.
> 
> “you’d been staying by the wall before you asked me earlier, andries,” she began, “why?”
> 
> “i see you already know my name, miss.”
> 
> her eyes twinkled. “i know everyone’s in this room.”
> 
> “so do i, nesia.” he pulled her closer. “to answer your question: i am not fond of dancing.”
> 
> “but you asked me.”
> 
> “but you made me want to reach you.”
> 
> nesia tilted her head. “…how?”
> 
> they gave each other a nod as the last song ended. but andries took her hand again even though the hall was empty and the lights were off.
> 
> “your dance is an adventure.”
> 
> so they danced again, this time to the tune and hum of beasts, who obeyed nobody except the laws that governed the universe.


	78. storm

> "it's storming."
> 
> nesia turned her head. "oh, hi."
> 
> "let's wait inside," andries pressed. "the storm makes the traffic heavy everywhere."
> 
> her phone beeped. "the embassy said they can't send anyone... I'll have to stay here tonight." she followed him inside, taking off her shoes past the automated glass doors before stepping into the water. intricate street lights and floating lotus shaped candles illuminate the paths. the sky was crystal clear, devoid of light pollution to show its glittering stars.
> 
> "you can keep wearing it," he commented. he was still wearing his shoes.
> 
> "i like the feeling of waves between my toes."
> 
> they sat to eat. the waiter placed one of the candles on their table, her shoes floated underneath. andries' plate had an elaborate dish, swirling and spinning to unfurl its petals, splashing colors on his lips. nesia's, on the other hand, was simple: a bowl of thick, dull brown soup that released steam every time she dipped her spoon. he enjoyed playing with his food; she ate tidily and mechanically.
> 
> "they have no room left," he informed her after paying for their dinner. "but you can stay in mine if you want."
> 
> she tilted her head, weighing her options. her body craved for a warm bath and a warm bed. the storm was getting stronger. many of their acquaintances were crowding the lobby, taking shelter from the harsh weather. she touched her chest, on a trinket beneath her shirt. they would find out.
> 
> "they will find out sooner or later, nes."
> 
> "...you're right."
> 
> five minutes later she found herself in a rainy room, where the water droplets rolled off her body as if her cells were hydrophobic. grass covered its floor and bed. water poured from a stone wall, filling a small pond. the water curtain on the glass wall told them the storm was still ongoing. she cleaned herself, then climbed to the bed with him. thunder lulled her to sleep.
> 
> nesia woke up to his grassless bedroom, the smell of coffee, and andries' kiss on her cheek.
> 
> "good morning." he brought a tray of food. "your fever has cooled down."
> 
> she blinked.
> 
> "next time, please don't run through a storm until you pass out. i can pick you up."
> 
> she accepted a spoonful of porridge, mumbling her thanks. "...I had a dream," she blurted out. "we're married."
> 
> he smirked. "aren't we?"


	79. storm ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> companion piece to _storm_

> "it's storming."
> 
> "oh, hi," nesia replied. she sounded in a hurry.
> 
> andries continued, "just wait inside, the storm makes the traffic heavy everywhere.”
> 
> “the embassy said they can’t send anyone… I’ll have to stay here tonight.”
> 
> "here? where--" but she hung up before he finished talking. he stared at her phone, worried. he called her because she texted him saying she's taking shelter from the rain in a nearby bus stop. he dialed again, but she didn't pick up her phone.
> 
> his worry was proven true when his front door opened. nesia, drenched from head to toe, wobbled inside. she almost passed out in his arms, mumbling intelligibly. her face was oddly too warm. judging from her dirty shoes, looks like she ran through the storm to his house. nesia must had taken them off halfway, because her feet were also dirty.
> 
> "why are you so impulsive, nesia..." andries carried her to the bathroom, preparing a warm bath for her. he found her ring was dangling on a necklace behind her shirt.
> 
> “they will find out sooner or later, nes,” he answered her mumble as she got into the tub with his help. before the water got cold, he took her out and dressed her in his shirt after drying her body.
> 
> her fever didn't prevent her from falling asleep, though she looked a tad lost when she woke up the next morning.
> 
> “good morning.” he brought a tray of food and kissed her cheek. “your fever has cooled down.” her confused look prompted him to add, "next time, please don’t run through a storm until you pass out. i can pick you up.”
> 
> “…i had a dream,” she blurted out after swallowing the porridge he made. “we’re married.”
> 
> he smirked. “aren’t we?”
> 
> "oh." her eyes widened in realization, then she took the spoon from his hand to continue eating. "this fever messed me up..."
> 
> "just rest for today." he patted her head gently, messing her uncombed hair. "i have a work to do, but i will return by afternoon."
> 
> "okay." she nodded. "dries?"
> 
> "yes?" andries paused at his bedroom door.
> 
> "have i told you that i love you?" nesia asked, her voice was slightly hoarse.
> 
> he chuckled. "you always do, nesia."
> 
> she beamed.


	80. door

> he disappeared behind the door, and it's closing.
> 
> "wait," she rose and called, carefully so as not to tore his walls. "please don't close it..."
> 
> he threw her a last glance, but the door remained open a little. even though she was relieved, unease was swimming in her periphery. so she turned her back and ran to her garden.
> 
> the hot and humid backyard barely able to distract her mind. she knew she ought to give him some space to sort out whatever calamity that plagued him. swiftly she cleaned weeds, loosened the soils, pouring waters to her growing plants, but whatever made him unease bothered her to no end.
> 
> when she returned inside with dirtied face and fingers, he was waiting for her. "i thought you left, nesia."
> 
> "dries," she hesitated, "are you feeling better now?"
> 
> "the work has been taken care of," he answered. "it's all good."
> 
> she sighed in relief. "so it's work matter...."
> 
> his relaxed look suddenly stiffened. "is that why you asked me not to close the door on you? because you thought i was upset at you?"
> 
> nesia nodded, slightly embarrassed. "you don't always say what's bothering you so i got worried..." she stared at her toes.
> 
> andries' eyes softened again. "i won't leave you without an explanation after i sorted out my problems. you have my word."
> 
> she tilted her head, smiling widely. "thank you for being considerate."
> 
> "now go clean and change your clothes so we can start our movie night."
> 
> she blew him a kiss smelled of sun and soil as she ran to the bathroom.


	81. intrigue

> "you're persistent."
> 
> "because you're intriguing."
> 
> "am i?"
> 
> "to me, yes."
> 
> he seemed satisfied with her answer, shifting in the bench to face her. "please, kindly elaborate it."
> 
> she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "i can't... put it into words. it's just... you make me want to know more about you."
> 
> scratches were heard as his pencil danced on the paper once more. "what do you intend to do with that knowledge?"
> 
> "making you happy," she answered with confidence. "happy, safe and secure; while also being part of your happiness. if you allow it, andries."
> 
> when he looked up from his book, her eyes blinked and diverted towards the river. he observed her in silence. eventually her gaze wandered back to him. he expected her to look away again, yet they remained at him. her cheeks did grow redder the longer they stared.
> 
> he picked up his pencil again, scribbling. "are you free tomorrow, nesia?"
> 
> "huh? oh-- yes, why?"
> 
> "here." he tore a page from his book and gave it to her. it was a sketch of her, standing on a bridge and staring ahead. "i have to go soon, but we should resume our talk tomorrow at lunchtime." he gestured for her to flip the paper where he jotted down the time and place of their meeting tomorrow.
> 
> "thank you..." she quickly read his notes, her eyes sparkled with wonder. "i'll try to arrive on time, i promise."
> 
> he patted her head and rose from the bench. "see you there."
> 
> (she did not arrive late)


	82. hypnotise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title and scene are inspired by the song hypnotised by coldplay

> she was floating.
> 
> the water was neither green or blue, or both, but it mattered not. orchids of a thousand patterns fell from the surface above, slowly encircled her like jellyfishes. colorful corals and tropical fishes were missing from her surroundings.
> 
> this was not her ocean.
> 
> but she felt like home nonetheless.
> 
> she closed her eyes and let the waves washed away her fatigue and worry.
> 
> "i know you're awake, nesia," a husky whisper called her to the surface.
> 
> reluctantly she opened her eyes, only to find the ocean in her imagination trapped within his. "i just woke up," she lied.
> 
> "you'd been staring at me."
> 
> "that's because you sleep beside me, andries. i can't just look away easily."
> 
> andries looked amused. "let's get up. it's half six."
> 
> "can't we just cuddle in bed...?" nesia peeked from the blanket.
> 
> "after a little exercise outside, yes. you said you wanted to do a morning jog." he pulled her up.
> 
> "okay, okay." nesia yawned. "we'll go together and maybe get some kerak telor later."
> 
> "yummy." he kissed her head.


	83. to be

> she was two hours late. she did not answer his call.
> 
> andries felt his heart sank.
> 
> nesia promised to come yesterday, and he already planned a great evening for them. but the food is already cold, and his was already eaten. after the seventh missed call, he surrendered and ate her portion too.
> 
> even if she did arrive late, she always sent him a message. his fingers checked the world news, and in a small section he found the reason why his wife failed to show up. before he could click the article, his phone beeped.
> 
> it's her.
> 
> "andries," nesia's voice on the other end was trembling. "i'm terribly sorry."
> 
> "nesia, i understand. it's alright." he paused, listening to the noise. "are you going home soon?"
> 
> "y-ya," she sniffed. "i have to be there... looking for the survivors and..."
> 
> "do what you have to do," he finished for her. "they are your priority. we can always reschedule."
> 
> "oke, i'll... oh, i have to go, now. goodbye, andries."
> 
> "see you later, nes."
> 
> he ate in silence, staring at his darkened screen. dries understood well that this thing was unavoidable, but something was weighing down his heart. he couldn't be there for her when nesia needed a support.
> 
> andries shifted the phone in his hand. it's worth trying.
> 
> so he dialed.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> less than twenty four hours later, he used his spare key to unlock her house. her lizard curled under the coffee table, barely acknowledging his presence. nesia hadn't been home yet, and he figured she was still in her disaster stricken region. tired, he went straight to the bed after showering.
> 
> andries then awoken to the shifting of a weight beside him, followed by a fragrant mess of long hair and a whisper of his name.
> 
> "dries, don't you have work to do? why are you here?"
> 
> he embraced and kissed nesia first. "i asked boss for a week off, and he granted it immediately."
> 
> "oh..." her fingers tangled with his hair. "you don't have to do that..."
> 
> "but i want to, nesia. besides, i can do my paperwork remotely."
> 
> she mumbled sleepily. "...thanks."
> 
> andries waited until she fell asleep before he resumed his rest.


	84. on tulips

> the first time he invited her to his house, nesia found andries' garden full of white tulips. she took photos and spent the night chatting with him over coffee. they talked about work.
> 
> the second time he invited her to his house, his garden was full of pink tulips. she took photos and selfies. they spent the night discussing about her economical growth and prospective business dealings.
> 
> the third time she visited him, his garden was full of yellow tulips. she took photos, selfies, and a short video of the garden. he let her play with his bunny outside, and she promised to return the favor by letting him play with her dragon sometime later.
> 
> the fourth time she visited him, his garden was blooming in orange. they took photos together, then she cooked dinner for him. she stayed for a few days. he let her observe him tending the flowers.
> 
> the fifth time she visited him, she forgot to tell in advance. but he had anticipated it, so when she arrived his garden was blooming in red and white tulips. long she stood admiring them, entranced to the point she forgot to take pictures. he pulled her back to the reality with a kiss on her lips.
> 
> the sixth time she visited him, the garden bloomed in purple and cream colored tulips. upon seeing her approaching, andries knelt.
> 
> "will you marry me?"
> 
> nesia jumped into his arms and screamed, "yes!"


	85. seeker/keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by pottertalia/aparecium au where they play for different quidditch teams; nesia is a seeker, while dries a keeper

> in the darkened auction house, she waited in the back. sitting behind the ornately dressed audience, her eyes scanned the hologram of a painting they offered.
> 
> “the keeper has graced us with another of his masterpiece,” the host announced somewhere in the front, his face covered by a dark mask like everyone else. “the seeker, number four fifty nine.”
> 
> the seeker was a painting of a long haired woman, standing atop a ruined city, looking at the horizon. her hair tied in a ponytail, blown by invisible wind. the painting was colorless save for the woman.
> 
> she stayed silent while the whole room erupted in bidding upon bidding. three other paintings by the keeper were offered. each depicted different scene: coast, study room, urban city; but the woman–the seeker–was the same, the only colorful being in the painting.
> 
> as the guests left one by one, she walked to the host. he ignored her until they were the only ones left in the room.
> 
> “can i help you, miss…?”
> 
> she took off her golden mask. “i seek for the keeper.”
> 
> he paused, scrutinizing her face through the eye hole. “he sees none, but keeps all.”
> 
> “he will see the one who seeks him.”
> 
> smiling, the host took off his mask, revealing ashen blond hair and green eyes. “i see you.”
> 
> “i found you, andries.” she hugged him tight. “twenty and five centuries i spent looking for you.”
> 
> andries patted her hair. “how many of my paintings you found, nesia?”
> 
> “all of them.” nesia released him, smiling and tearing up. “you sold one once in a while but lately you’ve been selling more.”
> 
> “because i know you’re close.” he took her hand to the back of the room.
> 
> a giant painting was leaned at the wall, depicting the seeker holding hands with a tall man. her colors seeped into his skin. a large door opened behind them, bathed in light.
> 
> he squeezed her hand. “are you ready?”
> 
> “i am,” she nodded at him. “let’s go.”
> 
> together they walked into the painting, past the door, while the world they just left quickly crumbled, melted, swallowed into the void.


	86. lazing around

> "you've been smiling all day."
> 
> dries looked up from his laptop. "i am?"
> 
> nesia nodded, drying her hair. she just returned home from a three day trip to another island. judging from her eye bags, she didn't get much rest even after catching up a long sleep. "congratulations, though." she gave him a tired smile.
> 
> "thank you, nes." he turned off his laptop and beckoned her to sit beside him. "are you going to sleep again?"
> 
> "no," she shook her head, leaning at him. "i'm hungry but i don't feel like cooking. and i want to see you too."
> 
> dries kissed her head. "i can cook you something."
> 
> "but you just arrived last night..."
> 
> "that's not a problem." he rose. "i'll see what you have in the fridge."
> 
> not an hour later they sat on the dining table facing a plate of potato and beef sausages. dries' phone kept beeping during their meal, prompting her to speak, "your phone is unusually active today."
> 
> "nothing important, mostly just congratulations from our colleagues." he put his phone in silent mode. "what are your plans for today?"
> 
> nesia blinked, chewing her potatoes slowly. "lazing around."
> 
> dries brought a book he hadn't finished to bed while she lay beside him, his hand stroking her hair.
> 
> "dries?"
> 
> _"ja?"_
> 
> "can you put that book down for a bit?"
> 
> he did as she said. nesia moved to sit on his lap and kissed his lips.
> 
> her yearning was bigger than her tiredness.


	87. goedemorgen

> nesia woke up to soft kisses on her cheek and shoulder. rain pattered against her windows, blurring the morning scenery outside.
> 
> "koffie of thee?" the husky voice prompted her to turn. andries rested his head on a hand, ashen gold strands falling before his green eyes.
> 
> she observed his sleepy face for a while before answering, "kamu," and kissed his lips.


	88. unbreakable silence

> nesia screamed.
> 
> dries abruptly rose and rushed upstairs. a tall window in his bedroom was left open, allowing cold air to enter. in the balcony his wife stood, with a phone in her hand. he stopped upon realizing she was in the middle of a call, walking back and forth in distress. her free hand hitting the railing often. her hair was let down uncombed, bangs pushed back as she screamed into the phone again.
> 
> he glanced at the door. his work wasn't an emergency. dries sat on the edge of the bed, observing. nesia had arrived three days ago, as it was her turn to visit, but she kept getting occupied with calls. most of them was no different than this one.
> 
> she shouted at the gadget as her caller hung up. nesia turned to go inside, only to notice dries waiting. dark circles framed her eyes, and her cheeks looked thinner than usual. her mouth opened in a silent apology, but her phone rang, causing her to return to the balcony.
> 
> this time dries stood, approaching but keeping enough distance between them. nesia didn't seem to notice this; she was too focused on her conversation until her phone let out a loud beep. red light flickered on its corner. its battery died.
> 
> she sighed aloud and connected it to a charger. before she could turn on the phone, dries stopped her. nesia shot him a puzzled look as he sat and pulled her body closer. their foreheads met. her sclerae were marked with red lines.
> 
> his lips opened, a question danced on his tongue, but he swallowed it back. it's forbidden, and he knew it.
> 
> he touched her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. he began to breathe deeply, which she mimicked while closing her eyes. her heart slowly calmed down. keeping their positions, dries gently untangled her hair. she then opened her eyes, pushing his shoulders. they were only apart for a split second before nesia hugged him, causing both to fall on the bed, with her atop him.
> 
> he stared at his dark ceiling until nesia's breathing relaxed. dries pushed them up, careful so as not to wake her. he laid her head on a pillow, covered her with a blanket, closed the window, and quietly left the bedroom after glancing one last time at her sleeping face.
> 
> his heart was heavy. they had promised each other not to ask questions regarding domestic affairs and work problems. yet at times like this dries couldn't help wanting to ask.
> 
> he shook his head, facing his laptop once again. he should've had more faith in nesia. she would manage it.
> 
> she always would.


	89. jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> human au; requested drabble

> "you've been pouting."
> 
> "am not."
> 
> "you just stopped it now."
> 
> nesia puffed her cheeks.
> 
> "alright." andries shifted in the backseat to face her. "what's wrong?"
> 
> she shrugged, glancing at the city lights they passed. "nothing. i'm just tired. didn't expect there would be a post-exhibition party that lasted until three in the morning."
> 
> "where were you then? i didn't see you until we're about to go home."
> 
> "mm," the pout returned. "here and there."
> 
> they just returned from his first public exhibition together with several renowned painters. andries already garnered enough fans despite his reclusive nature, resulting in how crowded the exhibition was with his admirers. socialites and celebrities alike stayed until the post-exhibition party. their pictures were all over the internet, which nesia currently browsed while pouting.
> 
> "nesia," he lowered his voice so the taxi driver wouldn't hear him. "are you jealous?"
> 
> she blinked. "what-- of course not!" but her face contradicted her reply.
> 
> "we can always announce that we're together--"
> 
> "no." she shook her head fervently. "not now, not this soon."
> 
> they didn't speak anymore until they arrived at her apartment. their goodbye's were silent and brief.
> 
> "aren't you two a couple, sir?" the driver suddenly asked as they drove away.
> 
> "we are," andries admitted, "but not to the rest of the world."


	90. salvage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-apocalypse au; requested drabble

> "i'll kill you if you die."
> 
> "...come again?"
> 
> "you heard me." nesia crossed her arms, huffing.
> 
> andries locked his briefcase and gave it to the waiting droid. "you can't kill me if i'm dead."
> 
> "i'll find a way." she crossed the room to stand beside him. "you don't have to go there. someone else can go with berwald. or, just assign the droids."
> 
> "it takes time to make another droid." he wore his jacket. "we're more expendable than them, actually."
> 
> "but--"
> 
> "is there anyone better than me in handling the flooded seed vault?"
> 
> nesia sighed, following him outside wordlessly. they met berwald halfway, and the men talked about rescue plans, forgetting her completely. when the seed vault was declared flooded few days ago, everyone nearly panicked. they were a thousand kilometer away, the area near the vault was untouched for millennia, and the freezing temperature was unsuited for most of their droids. berwald and andries would go only to get whatever they could salvage before the vault sank completely.
> 
> she nearly froze at the helipad, but the woman stubbornly remained outside, her eyes locked to andries until he came over.
> 
> "we won't stay long over there," he said, hugging her. "berwald said we'll be gone just for two weeks."
> 
> "i'll still kill you if you die."
> 
> something akin to an amused smile lingered on his face. "we'll be back before you miss me."
> 
> as she watched the helicopter flew away, nesia wondered if immortality still stuck to their kind. maybe something more ancient, older and stronger than nationhood rooted them into earth.
> 
> after all, mankind had been completely wiped away millennia ago.


	91. unburnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mutant au; requested drabble

> "you're not dead."
> 
> andries paused bandaging his arm to see nesia on the doorway of the infirmary, scowling. "disappointed?" he scoffed.
> 
> "still hoping you are." she passed him to find the nurse in the office, then returned to sit on the bed beside his. her entire left arm was rock solid. "heard you were in a car crash today."
> 
> "i did."
> 
> "last time you did, you turned ten cars into solid diamonds and nearly killed the passengers."
> 
> he groaned. "that was my first assignment outside. beginner's error." done bandaging, he watched a nurse injecting her shoulder with a substance. her solidified arm began to sizzle and smoke, scorching veins appearing on her skin until it turned into normal again. his phone beeped then.
> 
> "well, shit," andries stood. "we're called again."
> 
> nesia frowned. "'we'?"
> 
> he nodded at her. "you and i."
> 
> she flexed her arm. "huh. maybe this is a good chance to finally see you die."
> 
> they left the infirmary together, nesia almost running to match his long strides. "maybe it's you who'll die today," he said.
> 
> "one does not simply try to kill me," nesia stretched her arms, liquid fire flowing in her veins, "and left unburnt."


End file.
